


Digimon Adventure 03: Call of Dragomon

by Orceanos



Series: Digimon Adventure 03: [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Digiworld, Epic Battles, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orceanos/pseuds/Orceanos
Summary: AU. The sequel to "Digimon Adventure 03: Love is in the Air". The Digidestined return to the Digiworld and have to fight a new opponent, stronger than all they had fought before.





	1. Unsung Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to Digimon Adventure 03. This is the sequel to "Digimon Adventure 03: Love is in the Air". It's a bit more adventure/action sided then the prequel, but it'll have its fluffy romantic moments. As before every chapter title is the title of a song I like.
> 
> And now have fun and happy reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

10000 years before the defeat of Malomyotismon.

A giant dark Digimon swung his trident to eradicate Crusadermon. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and Alphamon were barely able to block the attack. "Dragon's Roar!" "Royal Joust!" Gallantmon and Dynasmon attacked the giant together, but their attacks had no effect. "We can't hurt him, we're too weak Imperialdramon!" Said a seriously injured Magnamon.

"FORBIDDEN TRIDENT!" Growled the dark giant and threw a trident at the Royal Knights just in time Craniamon jumped between them. "Avalon!" He screamed, raising his indestructible shield to protect his brothers, but the power of the trident was too big, it broke Craniamon's shield and left three holes in his chest. "Imperialdramon there is one way to stop him; you know that, now hurry up before it's too late." "You're right brother; we have sworn to protect the Digiworld for every cost."

Imperialdramon called the other Royal Knights and they gathered around their dying mates Crusadermon and Caraniamon. "If we all give our energy we can seal him away in another dimension." They all nodded and linked their hands. A huge beam of light was created in the circle of Royal Knights. The beam of light hit the creature and made her fly into a portal that had opened in the sky. The dark giant flew through the portal and it closed behind him. The giant crushed into a deep ocean, scaring a few Divermon, the beam of light had weakened the dark giant a lot, so he fell asleep. But someday he'll awake and escape from his wet prison, to bring his wrath to the Digiworld.

In the Digiworld the bodies of the Royal Knights started to dissolve into data, not knowing if they would be able to return one day.


	2. Call to Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I can present you the first chapter of this story, I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Digimon.

Summer holydays 2003

Sora slowly opened her eyes, when the first sunrays tickled her cheeks; Tai was lying beside her and was still sleeping. She gave him a little kiss on his cheek; he moved his head a bit and murmured something she couldn't understand, when she looked at the alarm clock she saw that it was pretty early in the morning, she decided to try to sleep again. Sora gave Tai a second kiss on his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder, he put her into a tight embrace and she snuggled up to him.

Since a few weeks it was pretty common for them to have a sleepover at the weekend and sometimes when their parents weren't at home they had their special moments, but Sora from a technical point of view, was still a virgin. Sora took a deep breath to inhale the scent of Tai's warm body and soon she fell asleep again.

Tai and Sora suddenly woke up when they heard a shrill scream. Tai immediately jumped out of the bed. "Kari." Was the only thing he said. He put his shirt and pants on and walked to her room, he knocked the door. "Kari are you ok?" No reply from her. Tai opened the door, Kari sat in her bed with a shocked expression on her face and covered in cold sweat. He sat down beside her and put her in a tight and comforting hug.

"The gates between the Dark Ocean and the Digiworld are open."

"How can you know that Kari?"

"I saw it in my dreams."

"Kari it was just a nightmare." Kari started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sora very caring when she entered the room.

"It wasn't a nightmare, it was like a vision, it felt too real."

Sora didn't really understood what was going on, but suddenly Kari's cell phone rang. Kari looked to Tai. "Who is it?".

"It's Yolei's number."

"Could you answer it?"

"Sure."

"Hello Yolei here's Tai."

"Oh, hey Tai, I would like to talk to Kari." Her voice was a bit shaky and filled with fear.

"Kari isn't feeling very well, is it something important?"

"She had a nightmare?"

"Yes, how could you know?"

"About the gates between the Digiworld and the Dark Ocean being open again."

"Yes and it shocked him really hard."

"Kari too."

"I'll call Izzy I think we should meet."

"Ok, I'll call the others."

Tai looked up to Sora, "Big trouble?" she asked. He nodded ant told Sora about the nightmares and then both girls that all Digidestined would meet in about two hours at the Izumi's apartment.

LATER IN IZZY'S ROOM

"So Izzy what can you tell us so far?" Asked Tai.

"The e-mail I got from Genai was without a message, but included a program that allows us to open a gate to the Digiworld, more or less near Genai's house. Also I can confirm that something had happened to the gates between the Digiworld and the Dark Ocean."

"So we have to return to the Digiworld?" Asked Matt.

"Yes, there's something wrong in the Digiworld and it's our job to fix things." Answered him Tai.

"I think Tai is right we have to check what's wrong and fix it." Said Yolei.

"We'll enter the Digiworld today, I won't force anyone to do so, but I hope you all will come with me." Said Tai while he was looking at the other Digidestined, which gave him more or less confident nods. Izzy stood up.

"I think we should meet again at 4 Pm, use your time to get some supplies and say good bye to your families and beloved ones."

All the Digidestined expect Tai left Izzy's apartment, to talk with their parents, knowing that they'll have to face a new evil, maybe something darker and even more scaring than they ever had faced before.

"So Izzy what's the plan for later?"

"We pass the gate, enter the Digiworld and hope that we won't be too far away from Genai. At Genai's house we'll meet our Digimon partners."

"You were able to talk to Tentomon?"

"Yes, I lent Cody's D-Terminal and was able to chat a bit with Tentomon."

"And what do you think how long it'll take to get to Genai's house?"

"Hard to say it would be possible that we'll have to sleep under the stars for one night."

"Alright then, see you later."

"Yeah see you later." They shook hands and Tai left.

He hated it. He hated it that he'll has to visit the Digiworld again to protect it. Of course he was happy to that he'll be able to see Agumon again. But again he had to do it because the Digiworld was in danger and this time he had to be even more focused in protecting Sora and Kari the before. He hated it he knew that a lot of Digimon, innocent Digimon, would die and huge parts of the Digiworld could be destroyed. Why it' always us that have to save the Digiworld, there are other Digidestined all over the world. I'm tired of fighting, I just want to have a good time and start to get things right here, for my future and my future with Sora; he thought. But he needed to be the strong, brave and shining leader, for the others.

4 PM IN IZZY'S ROOM

All Digidestined where standing in front of Izzy's PC carrying backpacks with supplies, ready to enter the Digiworld. Tai looked at Izzy and nodded, the moved his head to Yolei and nodded to her. Izzy keyed in the last commands in his computer, Yolei held her D3 Digivice in front of the screen. "Open, gate to the Digiworld!" she yelled. Tai took Sora's hand and squeezed it gently, they entered the Digiworld once more .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry again for writing just a short chapter, but you know sometimes life and to be a student is hard. I really hope the next chapter will be a bit longer, I'll do my best, I promise.
> 
> As usual pls R&R, I need you feedback to improve my writing. See you soon.
> 
> sayonara


	3. Interlude: Smokin Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the story. This is a very special chapter, because it's the first chapter about the antagonists. Enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: En não possuo Digimon.

That is not dead which can eternal lie,

And with strange æons, even death may die

 

It was a beautiful sunset in the Digiworld. The setting sun illuminated the Digiworld in red and orange colors, but dark wings threw a shadow on the ground, Daemon the Demon Lord of wrath had escaped the Dark Ocean.

But the price he had to pay was high for him; he had to bend his knee in front of Dragomon. He still couldn't believe it, but that ugly fish-head Dragomon had defeated him, him a Demon Lord, one of the strongest mega level Digimon and he was defeated by an ultimate Digimon. He couldn't understand how this could have happened, but he had to move on. Of course he would use the first possible opportunity he would get to destroy Dragomon, but he needed help. He needed a second Demon Lord; two Demon Lords would be strong enough to revive the four Dark Masters. They would play along with Dragomon's plans to invade the Digiworld and to transform it into a world of darkness and as soon as Dragomon would be exhausted after the fight against the Digidestined he, Beelzemon and the Dark Masters would be able to destroy Dragomon.

But at first he had to find Beelzemon, he had heard that he lived in the city that Machinedramon had built as base for his army and then later had blown up to kill the Digidestined. "Pathetic." Laughed Daemon. Finally smoking ruins appeared at the horizon, he had found the city.

It was very hard for him not to throw up when he entered the city; the smell in the city was disgusting. "No wonder." He thought when he saw the masses of Numemon, Sukamon and a few DemiDevimon in the city. He entered a building that looked like it once was the city hall, near the door stood a motorcycle.

"I can't believe what I see the, the great Demon Lord of wrath honors me with a visit."

"It's so nice to see you Beelzemon." Greeted Daemon sarcastically.

"Why did you come?"

"To see your beautiful face?"

"Says the one wearing a hood."

"That's enough trash-talk we have to talk seriously."

"About what?" Asked Beelzemon skeptical.

"Short or long version?"

"Short."

"Revive the Dark Masters, team up with them, wait until Dragomon is weak, kill him and take over the Digiworld."

"Are you kidding me? Since when is Dragomon your business?" Laughed Beelzemon.

"Since he beat me."

Beelzemon stopped laughing. "Fuck, you aren't kidding me. How can a goddam ultimate defeat you?"

"He had become mightier than any Digimon I met before and I don't know why."

Beelzemon smirked. "And know you need my help to revive the Dark Masters and to get your revenge?"

"Yes."

"It hurts you a lot to admit this, doesn't it?"

Daemon didn't answer him.

"Ok. Before I say yes or no to help you, what's your plan to revive the Dark Masters? Performing a wired ritual with the tears of a clown, the heart of a machine, the wings of a sea snake and the blood of a puppet?"

"Of course. Not. We use the gate in Myotismon's old castle to open a gate to the world behind Magnaangemons Gate of Destiny and bring back Piedmon, then we use the power of Darkness to bring back the others."

"So easy?" Asked him Beelzemon skeptical.

"On paper."

"And what if I say no?"

"Someday Dragomon will come and fight you, you will loose and end up as his servant or you'll be destroyed."

Beelzemon scratched his cheek with the barrel of his shotgun and smirked. "Seems as if I have no choice."

Daemon nodded . "Ready to go?"

Beelzemon shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah."

They left the building. Beelzemon sat down on his motorcycle and Daemon flew up in the air and flew away Beelzemon followed him.

LATER IN THE BASEMENT OF MYOTISMONS'S CASTLE

"Man I hate cobwebs they ruin the leather of my jacket." Said a pissed Beelzemon.

"As if I would care. By the way we are there." Answered him Daemon pointing on a big iron gate with an altar like stone in front of it.

"Spectacular a gate and a stone"

Daemon walked to the stone and placed nine Digimoncards on it. Suddenly the earth starts to shake slightly and the gate opened slowly.

"Kill everything that comes out of this gate and isn't Piedmon." Commanded Daemon.

"Of course my lord."

Daemon rammed a sword he had kept hidden under his cloak into the ground only a few inches away from the open gate that emitted a bright light.

"I call for Piedmon leader of the Dark Masters to give him a chance to get his revenge!" Daemon started to chant and repeated until a large shadow appeared.

Bur it wasn't Piedmon it was an enraged Megidramon, Beelzemon hesitated not a second and pulled out his shotguns. "Double Impact!" He started to shot, Daemon used the opportunity that the Megidramon was distracted and flew behind it "Evil Inferno!" Megidramon had no chance against such a powerful from behind it fell to the ground unconscious. Suddenly three swords flew out of the gate and hit Megidramon's head and it dissolved into data. Out of the gate came a humanoid Digimon that looked like jester with a grin on his face. "Guess who is back?"

"So I guess your, whatever you did, worked out?" Asked Beelzemon. Daemon nodded.

"You have anything we need for the next step?" Asked Piedmon.

Daemon nodded again and showed him another set of Digimoncards but there weren't Digimon on it instead there were mystic symbols. Piedmon used his sword to draw a pentagram on the ground Daemon placed the cards in it and held his claw above them, Piedmon and Beelzemon also held one of their hands above the cards. All three Digimon let some of their Dark powers flew through their hands into the cards. "Step back!" Ordered Daemon, the three stepped back and out of the cards began the Dark Masters to materialize.

"That was a bit too easy, wasn't it?" Asked Beelzemon.

"You have no clue how hard it was to get those cards." Answered him Daemon annoyed. "But anyway now that the rest is here it's time to tell you my plans." He continued facing the revived MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon and Machinedramon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you know the Digidestined and the enemy only a few informations about Dragomon are missing. Stay tuned for the next chapter and I guess in two weeks we're ready for the real action.
> 
> Pls R&R I really need your feedback. See you soon.
> 
> sayonara


	4. From Afar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I need to give you some information I forgot to give you in the last chapter. Of course the Beelzemon and Megidramon that had appeared in the last chapter are not the Beelzemon and Megidramon from Digimon Tamers.
> 
> I just realized that I haven't written a good Taiora part since a few weeks, so I hope I can make it up to you in this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki Digimon.

The Digidestined landed on a clearing when they had entered the Digiworld. With the help of Yolei's D-Terminal Izzy was able to determine their position; they were in the middle of a big forest and Gennai's house was in the north, quite a few miles away from the forest. To their big surprise the older Digidestined were wearing clothes that looked exactly like the clothes they wore when they had entered the Digiworld for the first time. The newer Digidestined wore the same clothes as usual when they entered the Digiworld.

After they had walked through the forest for already five hours they decided to set up their camp near a little river. The older Digidestined made a campfire and set up the tents while the younger Digidestined checked out the area around their camp and looked for some fruits or wild growing vegetables. They found some berries and something similar to bananas that tasted raw very bitter, but roasted very sweet.

Tai had volunteered for the first watch. Sora and Mimi had cleaned the dishes, the Digidestined had used for dinner, in the river. When they came back Mimi wished Sora a good night and disappeared into the tent she shared with Izzy. Sora saw Tai sitting on a tree stump a bit away from the tents, barely in the light of the small campfire. When she walked to him she saw that he was with his thoughts elsewhere, he didn't noticed her until she spoke to him.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh, hey Sor."

"What's wrong Tai? I never saw you so pensive; you know that's not your style." Sora set down next to him, rested her head on his shoulder and put her arm around his waist. He didn't answer her at first, but then he spoke.

"I don't want to be here."

"Pardon?"

"I said I don't want to be here."

"But why, what's wrong with this place?" she looked into his eyes with a questioning expression on her face. Then she realized how concerned the look in his eyes was.

"I'm not talking about this place; I'm talking about the Digiworld." Sora didn't understand, she gently put her hand on his left cheek and caressed it.

"Come on Tai, tell me what's wrong, you know you can tell me everything." She said to him very kind.

"I don't want to fight anymore, I don't want to be in the in the Digiworld with you or Kari or the others, knowing that there're evil Digimon who would harm us as soon as they would get an opportunity. I don't want to put some ones live into danger to save the Digiworld. I don't want to be responsible for the death of so many innocent Digimon." Tears started to flow down Tai's cheeks.

"Taichi you aren't responsible for the thigs that evil Digimon do and I know it's hard but as Digidestined it's our duty to take care of the Digiworld." She rubbed her hand over Tai's back to comfort him.

"No, you don't know how it's to be the leader, you don't know this burden. And it's not our duty, there're so many other Digidestined all over the world, why can't Gennai contact them to save the Digiworld."

"You're right I don't know how it is to carry that burden and I also don't know the reasons of Gennai's deeds, but you're talking like you're alone. Tai you'll never be alone, you have your friends, your family and you have me. They'll always be there for you, helping you to carry every burden, I promise you, and you'll never be alone." She cupped his face with both hands and gently pushed his face to her chest, while stroking his hair she continued to speak. "I'll always be there for you, forever." Soon Tai stopped crying.

"Sora?"

"Yes."

"Please don't tell the others about this, they need a strong leader not a crying child."

"I won't but please stop acting like you're alone here; we're all there for you. Don't behave like a Matt."

"I promise you, I'll never behave like a Matt." He said with a light grin. "Talking about Matt I think it's his turn now to keep watch."

"I'll wait for you in the tent." She said to him and walked to the tents. Tai woke up Matt and told him that it was his turn now to keep watch. Then Tai also entered the tent he shared with Sora, he lay down beside her in their two men sleeping bag. Sora slipped up to him and snuggled her back against his chest, he put his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the nape.

"You know what you said to me out there nearly sounded like a proposal." He said with a smirk.

"Oh no Tai, if you want to marry me you have to make a proposal to me and I want a ring."

"I'll give you anything you want."

"Hmm, then I want a good night kiss." She said with a grin and moved her face nearer to Tai's and he gave her a very lovingly and passionate kiss, soon they both fell asleep.

The next morning Joe woke them all up while Mimi and Yolei prepared breakfast. After breakfast they broke the camp and continued their way to the north to reach Gennai's house. According to Izzy's plan they should be there in the early afternoon. The nearer they came to the edge of the woods the more they could feel a dark tension in the air. Ken and Kari's skin got paler with every step they made. "Something is terribly wrong with this place." Whispered Sora in Tai's ear, he just nodded he was very concerned about Kari's condition.

When the finally had reached the edge of the woods they noticed that the forest was on a small hill, in the distance they already could see the lake with Gennai's house, but the view wasn't very nice. The lake looked dark and dull a bit like pitch; the grass looked very sick and mostly was colored in different kinds of brown and the mountains in the very distance looked like threatening black teeth. It seemed like the forest was an oasis of life in a dying world.

After they had left the forest, the mood of the Digidestined was very bad. They stopped talking to each other and everybody let his head hang, it was depressing.

As Izzy had predicted they reached the lake in the early afternoon, as they came nearer to the shore a weak beam of light came out of the water and divided the water so that they could walk down the stairs, the younger Digidestined where really impressed as the group walked to Gennai's house.

Gennai, who was his older self again, already waited for them when they entered the house. "I'm glad to see you all my dear Digidestined." He greeted them with a weak smile; his smile grew a bit bigger when he invited them to his garden where their Digimon partners would be. The reunion of the Digidestined with their partners was a huge joy for all and their depressive mood was blown away. After they all had a few minutes to catch up Gennai appeared again.

"So I think you'll tell us now why we're here?" Finally asked Tai.

"Indeed. You're here to defeat the God of the Dark Ocean." "Dragomon." Whispered Kari and Ken together.

"What's so special about Dragomon?" Asked Tai again.

"Dragomon is maybe the most powerful Digimon that is known; it defeated Daemon in battle and was able escape the Dark Ocean, although it's just an ultimate level Digimon." Answered him Gennai.

"How is that possible?" Asked Izzy.

"Well. I think it's time to tell you the oldest legend of the Digiworld." Gennai continued: "For the most of the time since the creation of the Digiworld, time went by much quicker in the Digiworld than in your world, twenty years in your world equaled 10000 years in the Digiworld, it was only when your crests where created that the time started to went by much slower.

So you may have noticed you can see stars in the Digiworld, but that aren't the stars you can see in your world."

"Are you saying that the Digiworld is part of its own universe?" asked Izzy.

"You're absolutely right Izzy. And 10000 years ago an evil Digimon came from the stars and tried to conquer the Digiworld, its name was Dragomon. The noblest Digimon the Royal Knights tried to defend the Digiworld. They gave their own life energy to banish Dragomon in a different Dimension, which was just a huge ocean; you know this place as the Dark Ocean."

"We're fighting against an alien?" Asked Davis.

"If you want, you can call him so, but what's more important. Dragomon is just an ultimate Digimon and still stronger than all mega level Digimon I know. Also I noticed the return of an old dark force, it seems like Dragomon was able to bring back the Dark Masters."

"But how can we defeat him and the Dark Masters?" asked Mimi very concerned.

Gennai sighed: "I honestly don't know, but I know someone who possibly knows how to defeat them." He looked at the older Digidestined. "You had met him before, on your first adventure on the File Island. He's the prophet and I hope he knows what to do, if not I fear this world is doomed."

"Who is this prophet? And why haven't you talked to him already?" Asked Tai.

"It's Centarumon, isn't it? The answer could be in the drawings in the ruins, right?" Answered him Izzy.

"Very good Izzy you're right again. It's Centarumon, but I couldn't talk to him, if you look outside this world is dying corrupted by darkness and so I'm dying with it, I'm simply too weak to leaf my house physically or mentally."

"But it's a long way to the File Island and even if we use our flying Digimon to get there it'll take a long time and our Digimon will be very exhausted." Said Matt skeptical

"I know I'll take care of that problem, I have some energy left, just trust me."

"How come that we wear the same clothes as we wore when we entered the Digiworld for the first time?" Asked Sora.

"Because these are the clothes you wore when you saved the Digiworld the first time so they became some kind of uniform. It'll show every Digimon that you're the Digidestined and that you're here to help.

I think it's late now you all should get something to eat and some sleep, please be my guests."

The Digidestined gladly accepted Gennai's invitation to have a warm and proper dinner and to be able to sleep in real beds, for maybe a long time.

Later in the night Izzy was still sitting in front of his laptop doing research about Dragomon, the Royal Knights, the Dark Ocean and the ruins where Centarumon lived. He had lost all feeling for time and also had forgotten that Mimi was lying on his bed.

"Izzy please come to bed, it's the last night we'll be able to sleep in a proper bed and I want to spend the night with you." He didn't answer her like the time before and the time before that. That was enough for Mimi, she wasn't mad just a bit upset, she decided to give him one last chance. She slowly stood up and walked behind him; she gently put her hands on Izzy's shoulders and started to massage them. It was only when Mimi had touched him that he noticed how late it was and that he wasn't alone in his room.

He felt guilty, that he had forgotten her, because of the excitement about the news he had heard from Gennai. Izzy turned off his laptop, stood up and turned around, Mimi's hands still on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Mimi, I just …, I'm sorry; I know I'm a terrible boyfriend."

Mimi pulled him in a tight embrace. "No you're not, you're wonderful, and sometimes you just need a shove in the right direction. I love you Izzy, I love you just the way you are."

"Thank you Mimi. I love you too, I love you a lot." They both shared a kiss and blushed slightly

"Come one Izzy, it's time for bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I managed to write a proper chapter again. Now that all needed information are given, I hope I can push the plot a bit further and give you some digi-action.
> 
> As always pls R&R. I see you soon.
> 
> sayonara


	5. Reach out for the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally you'll get some action in this chapter; the plot is done in my head so far, something else to say? No, just enjoy (hopefully).
> 
> Disclaimer: Ik bezit geen rechten aan Digimon.

Gennai woke up the Digidestined very early. Breakfast was done very quick and without much talking, the Digidestined were all still very tired and Gennai was very concerned. It was Gennai who broke the silence. "It seems like Dragomon and the Dark Masters know that you're in the Digiworld, I guess they also know this place, although they couldn't enter it, so I have to insist that you leave know and head towards the File Island."

"We still don't know how to get there." Replied Matt skeptically.

"I used nearly everything of my remaining energy to call a Digimon that will bring you to the File Island."

Tai stood up. "Thank you for everything Gennai. We'll do our best not to upset you."

A weak smile appeared on Gennai's face. "You could never upset me. Just hurry before the Dark Masters will get you."

The Digidestined and the Digimon left Gennai's House after a short farewell, as soon as the surface of the lake wasn't divided anymore a huge, winged, blue Digimon appeared in the sky. It landed very quickly near the Digidestined. "I greet you Digidestined, I'm Wingdramon; Gennai sent me to give you a ride to the File Island." Said the Digimon that looked like a typical dragon from fairytales. The Digidestined where a bit unsecure how to get on top of the Digimon. Wingdramon lay down on the ground as flat as possible. "Just climb on my back, I'll take care of the rest." Eventually the Digidestined managed to climb on his back; before they took off Wingdramon asked the Digidestined if their partners could De-digivolve into their In-training forms. As soon as they had De-digivolved a sapphire blue sphere appeared around them and Wingdramon took off.

"Nothing Imperialdramon couldn't have done too." Said Davis slightly offended.

"We don't know who or what awaits us on the File Island, maybe we'll need Imperialdramon to fight." Said Matt slightly annoyed.

The flight was very calm and some of the Digidestined used the time to catch up some missing sleep; Sora rested her head on Tai's lap and was already sleeping while he was stroking her hair, Mimi tried to catch some sleep while she leaned her back against Izzy's chest. Davis shot envious glares at T.K. because Kari was peacefully sleeping leaning herself at T.K.'s shoulder.

After a few hours they already could see the File Island, but also in the far distance a group of flying Digimon had appeared. They were too far away to determine what kind of Digimon they are and weather they are good or evil, but Wingdramon had promised them that they would reach the file Island much faster, than the unknown Digimon could catch up to them.

When they had come nearer to the File Island Wingdramon had to slow down, to be able to land, but the unknown Digimon came nearer, finally Tai was able to identify them, when he looked through his binoculars. "Megadramon at least a dozen or even more and one Digimon I don't know."

"We'll fight?" Asked him Matt.

He shook his head. "No, as soon as we've landed we search the ruins; you, Izzy, Mimi, Joe and Sora will enter them and search Centarumon, the rest will fight if needed."

"We should be outside MetalGarurumon would be very helpful against them."

"Matt…" said Tai determined "I want you to be with the ones in the ruins, maybe there's already an evil Digimon in the ruins, at least one mega level should be with them." Matt nodded, even he was not happy about it, but he also knew that Tai was right.

Very soon Wingdramon had located the ruins on the File Island and headed to the clearing in front of it to land. The Megadramon and unknown demon like Digimon that had grey skin red wings and only one big eye had come closer.

"Okay Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe and Sora enter the ruins and find Centarumon, the others prepare to fight." Tai commanded. Everyone did what Tai had said, but Sora kept staying by his side. "Sora please you have to…"

"No I won't leave you, I'll stay with you." She said very determined.

He looked in her eyes and the way she looked in his told him that she wouldn't change her mind; instead of arguing with her he took her hand. "Thank you." He whispered to her. Eventually the unknown Digimon was near enough to check it.

Ghoulmon

Level: Mega

Type: Demon Lord

Attribute: Virus

All the Digidestined ran to the entrance of the cave with the ruins; Matt, Izzy, Mimi and Joe went in deeper while the others prepare to fight, Wingdramon flew up in the air to help them. As soon as the Megadramon were near enough they started to attack.

Agumon Warp digivolve to WarGreymon

Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon, Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon

Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon, Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon

ExVeemon Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon, Paildramon Mega digivolve to Imperialdramon, Imperialdramon mode change to Fighter Mode

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon, Aquilamon Gatomon DNA digivolve to Silphymon

Patamon digivolve to Angemon, Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon

Angemon Ankylomon DNA Digivolve to Shakkoumon

Imperialdramon and Shakkoumon stood back to be more defensive, because the Megadramon always tried to attack the Digidestined, Wingdramon flew between the Megadramon to distract them allowing the other Digimon to get a pick off on the Megadramon, but their biggest problem was Ghoulmon. It was very hard to hit, but it also hit hard, it always tried to sneak around and attack the back of Silphymon or WarGreymon, which did the most damage to the Megadramon.

But eventually Ghoulmon found the opportunity it was looking for, WarGreymon threw his giant Terra Force at an opponent instantly deleting him while another Megadramon attacked him from behind, this distracted WarGreymon enough from Ghoulmon, which shoot a massive blast in WarGreymon's back, which caused his De-digivolution into Koromon.

Tai's eyes widened in shock as he saw his partner going down, he immediately ran out of the cave and out of the protective shields from Imperialdramon and Shakkoumon. "Koromon!" Screamed Tai when he saw that the Megadramon where aiming at his partner. Tai jumped to him trying to protect him. Sora realized that Tai's live was heavily in danger. "Garudamon, protect Tai and Koromon!" She yelled; Garudamon instantly flew down to Tai and Koromon. That was exactly what the Megadramon wanted and they shoot with all their might at Garudamon, hitting it with their mortar like missiles.

In the heat of the battle Wingdramon and Imperialdramon were able to destroy a few Megadramon which shoot at Garudamon. But the damage was done Garudamon fell down to the ground De-digivolving into Biyomon. The explosions caused that Tai flew across the battlefield with Koromon in his arms. Against all good senses Sora ran out of the cave towards Tai which lay on the ground not moving, as she reached him she saw his eyes fluttering, she gently shook him. "Tai, Tai, Tai please wake up."

"So…ra g…get back … to the cave." He said very weak.

"Not without you."

"Sora, Tai!" Screamed Kari pointing towards Ghoulmon, which aimed at the two Digidestined on the ground with his three fingered claw which had an eye in the middle, gathering energy for the final blow. They saw it would be over with them in any second "I love you." Said Sora while taking Tai's hand and holding Biyomon with her other hand. "I love you too." Said Tai with tears in his eyes.

Ghoulmon fired his blast.

After they had walked a few hundred meters into the cave they found Centarumon. Izzy quickly explained him what they knew about Dragomon from Gennai. Centarumon leaded the Digidestined trough the ruins until they reached a wall with a lot of drawings on it. He pointed on a big figure. "This is Dragomon fighting the Royal Knights. The Royal Knights created a beam of purest and most powerful light to banish Dragomon from this world, by giving up their lives. You also need such a force to defeat Dragomon."

"How can we create such a force?" Asked him Izzy.

"You can't create such a force; you'll have to use the Digiworld itself against Dragomon."

"I don't understand." Admitted Izzy.

"There are four aspects which created the Digiworld."

"The Harmonious Ones?" Asked Izzy.

"Yes, you'll need to find their aspects and merge them together at the top of this island; to summon Huanglongmon and it'll be able to defeat Dragomon or at least to banish it to the Dark Ocean again."

"And where can we find those aspects?" Asked Mimi.

"One of them is in the chamber under these ruins. The coordinates of the others are carved in the chamber, follow me I'll guide you."

They walked to a bigger room deep in the ruins. Centarumon moved a lever and a base plate slide back revealing some stairs.

"I'm not allowed to go with you any further, only Digidestined are allowed to enter this part of the ruins. But take care there might be traps or a test before you can take the aspect."

The Digidestined entered the small tunnel, which ended in a small round room; in the middle of the room was a stone statue of Anzulongmon and in front of it a small altar with an azure blue orb on it.

"Who dares to enter the holy chamber of Anzulongmon?" It seemed like the voice came from the statue, without waiting for an answer the statue spoke again. "Only those with a clear heart will be able to answer the questions and claim the power of the azure dragon."

Suddenly Mimi felt something wired, she couldn't describe it, it was something similar she felt when she kissed Izzy. But the feeling encouraged her to step forward to the altar and to reach for the orb.

"Why are you?" Asked the statue.

"I'm Mimi Tashikawa a Digidestined."

"Why do you want the power of the azure dragon?"

"To protect the Digiworld from the Darkness that Dragomon and the Dark Master will bring."

"Will you use the power of the azure dragon only for the good of the Digiworld?"

"Yes."

"The crest on sincerity has spoken you are allowed to take the power of the azure dragon."

AS Mimi took the orb it began to shrink to the size of a ping pong ball and a chain appeared, so Mimi was able to wear it as a necklace.

On the front of the statue appeared shining symbols, Izzy recognized them as coordinates, where they would find the next orb. Suddenly the earth shook for a few seconds while they all could her explosions.

"Maybe we should return to the others they may need our help." Said Joe. The Digidestined walked the same way back as they entered and Centarumon leaded them back to the ruins to the entrance of the cave.

Suddenly seconds before the impact a red flash of light came out of Sora's chest and hit Biyomon.

Biyomon Warp digivolve to Phoenixmon

A big explosion shook the ground again and a cloud of dust covered the impact zone. As the dust had settled down a giant golden colored bird raise his four wings, revealing uninjured Sora Tai and Koromon and let out a loud scream. "Solar Eruption!" Phoenixmon's wings started to shine in golden, bright light blinding Ghoulmon and the Megadramon, then it shoot a blast of light and fire at its enemies destroying the most Megadramon and a very surprised Ghoulmon.

Just as the reaming Megadramon where about to reorganize them appeared MetalGarurumon, MegaKabuterimon. Lillymon and Zudomon no Megadramon was able to flee from the island.

After the battle Centarumon also told the other Digidestined how they could defeat Dragomon. Izzy already had checked the coordinates they had found in the chamber of Anzulongmon the other aspects should be all on Server. Centarumon insisted that the Digidestined should leave the island as soon as possible before other evil Digimon could come.

Tai walked to Sora which stood near Wingdramon with a sleeping Yokomon in her hands and her head in the clouds. "Hey Sora I guess I have to thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome and I have to thank you, you are the reason that my crest was able to reach its maximum power."

"It was your heart Sora."

"My heart is nothing without you." She said and leaned in for a tender kiss. "But seriously please don't put your live in such a high danger again; I don't want to live without you."

"I promise I'll do my best in the future, but you know me I'm a danger magnet." He said with his typical Tai grin.

"Stupid Taichi." She said and gave him a light punch on the shoulder. Tai wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a more passionate kiss, they both forget the world around them, until Mimi brought them back. "Come one you love birds we have a job to do."

Tai and Sora climbed on the back of Wingdramon where the other Digidestined were waiting for them and flew into the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some major action this time how did you like it? Btw was the Sora, Biyomon into Phoenixmon too early too obvious?
> 
> Pls R&R, see you soon.
> 
> And yes more mega level Digimon will be revealed.
> 
> sayonara


	6. Master of Puppets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe guess which Digimon will make an appearance as antagonist in this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Digimon.

After they had defeated Ghoulmon and a group of Megadramon the Digidestined flew back to Server, most of them already sleeping. Only Tai and Izzy were still awake and talked about their next destination. "So Izzy what do you know about the places the coordinates would lead us to?"

"They're all on Server at least more or less: One is in the west in the middle of a deep jungle, one is in the south a place called the Shivering Islands, basically a bunch of volcanic islands and one is in the north in a city called Port, according to the few information's I found it's one of the oldest cities in the Digiworld."

"What do you think where could we go to avoid fights?"

"I guess the jungle would be the best place to get the next aspect and to avoid fights."

"Alright, Wingdramon the jungle will be our next destination."

"As you wish." Spoke Wingdramon.

"Tai why is it so important for you to avoid fights it doesn't fit your nature?" Izzy asked the leader of the Digidestined with a very light smile.

"Because everything has changed, the evil Digimon are trying to kill us and this time they're much more determined than before. Look at today Sora, Biyomon, Koromon and me nearly got killed. That was much to close. I'm afraid someone is going to die this time, that's the reason I try to avoid fights or at least I try to be prepared."

Izzy looked towards Mimi and then back to Tai. "Even I'm not in your position, I can understand you, and I couldn't forgive myself, if something would happen to Mimi."

Tai smiled weakly and nodded. "I know what you mean and thank you for gathering information's, but it's late and I think we should call it a day and try to get some sleep."

Izzy agreed and they both stepped to their girlfriends to sleep besides them. None of the Digidestined and neither Wingdramon had recognized that LadyDevimon was following them. She had heard everything that was important, she flew away to give report to Master Piedmon. At the dawn of the next morning it was like she had never been there.

At the morning when the Digidestined woke up, they already where able to see the Server desert with the ruins of the pyramid, that once was Datamon's prison for Sora. Tai gently squeezed her hand, when they flew directly over the pyramid, trying to banish the bad memories from her mind. Soon they saw several places they had visited during their hunt for Myotismon and then the jungle appeared, but Wingdramon had bad news for them. "I won't be able to land in the jungle. I have to land at the edge of the woods and you'll have to walk through the jungle. I will fly over the jungle in circles and catch you up as soon as you walk out of the jungle."

Tai and the others agreed to the plan and Wingdramon landed near the edge of the woods and the Digidestined entered the jungle.

It took them a lot of time to walk through the jungle, the undergrowth was very thick and there weren't any natural paths. There was no sign of live in the jungle, the gigantic trees (most of them where as double as high as the famous Yosemite Redwoods Trees) made no sound. Matt walked up to Tai. "Can you hear it?" He asked him. Tai wondered since they had entered the jungle he hadn't heard anything except the sound they were creating by themselves.

"No, I can't hear anything, it is absolute silent." Immediately after we had spoken the words he understood was Matt was trying to say. "You're right Matt, it is too silent, we should watch out."

After a few more hours of walking, some Digidestined already complained about not having a break, they saw the first sign of life, they saw gigantic insect nests at the trees, some of them were as big as MegaKabuterimon. Some of the nests looked like they were much older than the others; especially the biggest nests among them looked very old. "Are they made by Digimon?" Mimi asked.

"I think so." Answered her Izzy.

"Of course they are that are the usual nests that Insect-Digimon build to have a place for living." Explained them Tentomon.

"What kind of Digimon live here or had lived here?" Asked Izzy his partner.

"I guess Flymon, Snimon, Kuwagamon and maybe once other Kabuterimon."

"But where are they now?"

"I don't know Izzy, maybe we'll find out."

Eventually Tai decided to set up a camp, because everybody was very tiered and complained about their hurting feet. Their dinner was very poor, they hadn't found a clearing or a river, so they didn't made a campfire and just ate a few of the supplies Gennai had given them. Soon as they were about to go to bed a small Digimon came out of the undergrowth. It looked very similar to Wormmon, but its body was yellow instead of green and lightning patter all over his body. The Digidestined looked surprised at the new Digimon in the middle of them. "Who are you?" Asked Tai very suspicious.

"I'm Kunemon and you're the Digidestined aren't you?" Kunemon didn't wait for an answer and continued talking. "Please help me and my people?"

"Who are your people and what kind of help do you need?" Asked Tai still suspicious.

"We are a swarm of different Insect-Digimon we've lived here in peace since this jungle exists, but we live in constant fear of a mighty evil Digimon in the ruins. A few days ago another evil Digimon came, Puppetmon, and with him hundreds of Woodmon and some Blossomon. They are attacking our village and somehow the evil Digimon from the ruins is only attacking us." Matt took Tai's arm and moved him a bit away from the group Mimi silently followed them.

"Tai we should help them sooner or later we'll have to face Puppetmon and this ruins really sound like a place we should visit to get the next aspect."

"I don't know, it could be a trap, I don't know if we can trust them."

"I'm sure it isn't a trap they really need our help." Mimi said and gave Tai a determined look. Tai walked back to the middle of the group. "We'll help you Kunemon, but only if you'll show us the ruins." Tai spoke to the little Digimon.

"I'll show you, but now follow me to my village."

The village wasn't a typical village instead it was a huge crowed of insect-nests that were connected to the trees. A few Flymon appeared. "They'll carry you into the nest; you can be our guests as long as you wish."

The Digidestined agreed and the Flymon carried the Digidestined and their partners into the nest. Kunemon showed them a separate room where they could sleep. Of course the room was a lot more comfortable tan the camp on the ground, finally the Digidestined where able to sleep but the night was a short one.

The next day Kunemon woke them up very early. "Our leader Jewelbeemon wants to see you." He explained to the Digidestined.

He led them to the center of the nest; surprisingly they didn't saw any other Digimon on their way. They entered a small room with a small throne in it, a Digimon that looked a lot like Stingmon, but with golden jewels on his green armor, sat on the throne.

"Your visit honors me Digidestined." Jewelbeemon spoke kind.

"We thank you for your hospitality, but why do you want to see us so early?" Asked Tai.

"Because now that you are here we should be strong enough to reconquer the ruins which include the chamber of the white tiger."

"You know about the chamber?" Asked Izzy surprised.

"Yes this swarm has the duty to protect those ruins with the chamber, but we couldn't continue because the evil GranKuwagamon woke up and was manipulated by Puppetmon to attack us and Puppetmon's army is also something we can't handle alone."

"We'll help you." Said Tai determined.

"Fine we attack immediately, so that we'll have the advance of surprise."

Jewelbeemon guided them to something like a hangar which was big enough for Tentomon to digivolve into MegaKabuterion, Stingmon and Ex-Veemon into Imperialdramon and Biyomon into Garudamon. They Digidestined climbed on the three Digimon and took off escorted by a bunch of Snimon and Flymon.

The three big flying Digimon couldn't really fly in the jungle instead it was more like hopping from tree to tree. They still reached the ruins very quickly and saw the mass of Woodmon. Jewelbeemon appeared besides them standing on the nape of a Kuwagamon, it gave the sign to attack. WarGreymon, Metalgarurumon, Shakkoumon and Silphymon instantly start to attack the Blossomon, Imperialdramon, MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon dropped the Digidestined near the ruins and then also joined the fight, Garudamon De-digivolved into Biyomon to Warp-digivolve into Phoenixmon.

Lillymon and Zudomon tried to cover the Digidestined while they tried to sneak into the ruins to find the chamber they already could see the entrance to main building of the city, as suddenly a gigantic black Insect-Digimon appeared in front of them with Puppetmon on his head.

"What a surprise, have you missed me? Let me introduce you to my new friend GranKuwagamon." The Dark master said with his childish voice. GranKuwagamon immediately tried to attack the Digidestined at once, but luckily MegaKabuterimon had seen the appearance of GranKuwagamon and attacked it, so MegaKabuterimon was barely able to block GranKuwagamon and make it fly across the battlefield. Also Zudomon was able to land a luck strike with his hammer on Puppetmon making him flay back into the woods. The Digidestined used their opportunity and entered them ruins which looked surprisingly similar to those on the File Island. Tai pointed at Mimi, T.K., Kari and Lillymon. "Search the chamber, fast we stay here!" Tai commanded.

They run deeper into the ruins while Izzy discovered some interesting writings on the entrance. This time the battle looked a lot easier than on the File Island. The Woodmon and Blossomon had no chance against the combined forces of the Digidestined and the Insect-Digimon and it already looked like Puppetmon and his army was about to retreat, but then GranKuwagamon came back smashing MegaKabuterimon to the ground. Puppetmon followed GranKuwagamon with his "Puppet Pummel" attack on MegaKabuterimon it De-digivolved into Tentomon, the eyes of the Digidestined widened in shock as they saw one of their friends in danger, but what shocked them even more was that Izzy didn't care about it, he just continued to read the strange writings on the wall. WarGreymon punished Puppetmon and hit him with its "Terra Force", which made Puppetmon fly into the jungle the second time this day, but this time Puppetmon was seriously damaged. But the Digimon had no chance against GranKuwagamon because of its size and physical strength that even overcome the strength of Imperialdramon.

Tai yelled at Izzy that his partner was in danger but he didn't stop reading, also he didn't stop when the others started to yell at him. Suddenly Izzy pointed his finger on a few signs on the wall and gasped; he pulled out his Digivice and ran out of the ruins.

"Tentomon hold on I know how to end this!" He yelled at his partner and pointed on Tentomon with his Digivice. Izzy's crest started to glow in bright purple and also his Digivice, a purple flash out of Izzy's Digivice hit Tentomon.

Tentomon Warp-digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon

The red little bug digivolved into a huge golden bug with four arms, giant wings, two massive scissors and a massive horn. It was nearly as huge as Azulongmon.

"Mega Electro Shocker!" It was the hell on earth; the light wave explosion destroyed all Woodmon and Blossomon in its way and hit GranKuwagamon hard. But HerculesKabuterimon gave its opponent no time to rest it jumped to him and used his four arms to lift GranKuwagamon in the air. GranKuwagamon was honestly surprised by the strength of HerculesKabuterimon. "Giga Scissor Claws" It growled and started to squeeze GranKuwagamon with his giant scissors, GranKuwagamon had no chance against the Insect-Emperor; it got cracks all over hits body and finally broke dissolving into Data. The battle was over and won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to the Digidestined in the ruins? What happened to Puppetmon? What had Izzy read in the ruins? Why did Tentomon digivolve? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter, next Friday.
> 
> As always pls R&R and see you soon.
> 
> sayonara


	7. The Art of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'm sorry but this will be a short chapter. But this chapter will answer most of the questions I left at the end of the last chapter; also this chapter will be the "darkest" or "cruelest" in this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: Jag äger inte Digimon.

Mimi leaded T.K. and Kari through the ruins, respectively the aspect of Azulongmon guided them. They found a room with downward stairs in the middle. Very slowly and carefully they walked them down, some of them were already broken or damaged. They slowly walked through the dark tunnel only Mimi's aspect illuminated the tunnel a bit. The tunnel looked like he wasn't touched in the last 1000 years and was in a much worse state than the one on the File Island. They reached a chamber very similar to the chamber on the File Island, but in this chamber was a statue of Baihumon.

Mimi stepped forward and started to speak: "I'm Mimi Tachikawa, Digidestined of sincerity and I'm here to claim the aspect of the white tiger to protect the Digiworld from the darkness."

The statue answered immediately: "Your words are honest and the truth, but only the two strongest among the nine are allowed to claim the power of the white tiger."

"We need Matt and Tai they are the strongest among us, they can claim the power." Said T.K..

"No we're more than nine Digidestined. I think it's about the crests." Mentioned Mimi.

Suddenly a white flash appeared in Kari's thoughts and pictures appeared in her mind: Angemon defeating Devimon (she saw the picture from T.K.'s point of view), Angewomon defeating Myotismon and LadyDevimon, MagnaAngemon defeating Piedmon and as last picture the crests of light and hope united. "T.K. it's us, our crests are the strongest, during our first adventure it was mostly one of our Digimon that defeated the evil Digimon. Think of Devimon, Myotismon, LadyDevimon and Piedmon:" Said Kari slowly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, T.K.." they both looked at each other, Kari took T.K.'s hand and they walked to the altar in front of Baihumon's statue.

"Light and hope are the forces that survive even the biggest darkness, that will protect us forever and never can be defeated. You may take the aspect now to bring back light and hope to the Digiworld."

The aspect of Baihumon split up in two smaller balls and chains appeared on it creating two identical pendants, T.K. and Kari both put the pendants around their necks. Mimi gave them an appreciative nod and they hurried to get back to the others. When they arrived the battle was already over, all Digidestined where gathered around Izzy, which had a huge grin on his face and a sleeping Motimon in his arms. Joe was the first who recognized them. Tai quickly told them what had happened on the battlefield and Kari told them what had happened in the ruins. Meanwhile Izzy and Mimi where kissing and hugging.

"So Izzy I really would like to know what you were reading on those walls." Said Matt.

"Alright I'll explain it: 1. the text is written in the common language of the Digiworld but it's very old. 2. It tells the history of this city, this city was built to protect the chamber of Baihumon thousands of years ago. Someday GranKuwagamon appeared and attacked the city because it wanted the power of Baihumon. The Digimon that had lived here were too weak to fight against GranKuwagamon, so they made a contract with the Insect-Digimon to help them. The great golden Insect-Emperor itself expelled GranKuwagamon, but he also left this jungle for unknown reason. Many years later the city was abandoned because of a war, but the Digimon that had lived in this town never came back after the war., only the Insect-Digimon were left to protect the city, so the city became forgotten. I just thought the great golden Insect-Emperor had to be HerculesKabuterimon and I had this feeling that it also would be Tentomon's mega evolution."

Suddenly Kari's D-Terminal started to ring, she checked it, a message from Gennai, Kari started to read out loud:

Dear Digidestined,

I have bad news for you, Dragomon finally has made his first move. He opened a portal in the Server desert near the pyramid ruins and the vanguard of his army came out of it with a mighty Demon Lord in the lead. They will try to reactivate the Dark Network of Etemon, you have to defeat them and destroy the pyramid until nothing is left. An army of vaccine and friendly data Digimon will help you.

Tai told Jewelbeemon what had happened. Jewelbeemon agreed to help them the Flymon and Snimon would bring them to the edge of the woods, he would gather the rest of his army as soon as possible to help them in the battle.

As soon as the Digidestined reached the edge of the woods Wingdramon appeared. Jewelbeemon gave Tai a clay bottle. "Let your Digimon partners drink this, it will fully restore their energy."

"Thank you for everything Jewelbeemon."

"We have to thank you Digidestined, I wish you best of luck."

If you know your enemies and know yourself, you will not be imperiled in a hundred battles; if you do not know your enemies but do know yourself, you will win one and lose one; if you do not know your enemies nor yourself, you will be imperiled in every single battle.

The Digidestined climbed on Wingdramon and waved to Jewelbeemon while they flew away. They quickly told Wingdramon what had happened and the content of Gennai's message. Tai gave the clay bottle to the Digimon, sadly the bottle was empty when the last Digimon had drunk of it. After a few hours of flight they could see the army of the Digiworld, Wingdramon landed in front of it. A Knightmon came to them. "Welcome Digidestined our General already awaits you. Please follow me quick." They quickly followed Knightmon through a tent , Knightmon made gesture to show them that they should enter. In the middle of the tent stood a table and a lion that was walking on two legs stood behind it, besides him a green ogre like Digimon. "Leomon, Ogremon!" Cheered Mimi, she was the first who recognized the Digimon.

"I'm very happy to see you all my friends." Replied Leomon very friendly.

"But we have to hurry Beelzemon and his Arkadimon won't need much more time to reactivate Etemon's Dark Network. The Arkadimon are on the champion and ultimate level, but please be careful they can still be able to defeat mega level Digimon." Explained Ogremon to them.

Leomon introduced them further to his plan for the battle. The Digidestined should gather in the front center of the army to break the lines of the Arkadimon, as soon as the army of Beelzemon would be divided the victory would belong to them. Leomon digivolved to Sabreleomon and they marched towards the enemy's army.

At first everything went along with Leomon's plan, but the army of the Digidestined got stuck in the last third of the Arkadimon army and then the battlefield turned into a complete mayhem. The Digimon of the Digidestined had been able to form a circle around the chosen children to protect them. The Arkadimon fought without mercy and they fought strong, but in the end they were outnumbered 10:1 there was no chance to win.

Beelzemon already had realized that he may die in this battle, but he would take the lives of some Digidestined too. He dodged the attack of Imperialdramon and fired at Phoenixmon, with a quick jump he was among the Digidestined. "Farewell "Emperor"." He said with an evil grin and shoot right into Ken's chest, with his other gun he created a smoke screen and jumped back into the lines of the Arkadimon. Imperialdramon screamed in pain when his partner was hit. Ken hadn't realized what had happened he just saw that he had a golf ball sized wound in his chest, he opened his mouth but no sound came out of it, he fell to ground and the last thing he noticed was darkness and a girl screaming his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm out. Sorry chapter end s here, I'll leave you alone with this cliffhanger.
> 
> Sadly I'll have to take a little break from updating this fic. I really have to focus on my exams right know, but I promise I'll continue this story as soon as possible.
> 
> Please R&R and I'll see you soon for "Rainbow in the Dark"
> 
> sayonara


	8. Rainbow in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back, during my exams I went to hell (Math) and back, but as you see I'm still alive. As promised this is the next chapter. I hope I can finish this story before I'll go on my vacation, but I'm sorry I can't promise you anything.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hindi ko pag-aari Digimon.

"I'll kill them. I'll fuckin kill them all." Puppetmon yelled through the forest, he still couldn't that they nearly had defeated him. His army was gone only one Blossomon and a dozen of Woodmon had survived. He self was hurt, one of his arms didn't work like it used to before this hammer had hit him. But thanks to LadyDevimon he knew their next two possible destinations, he would wait for them on the Shivering Islands and he would make sure that they won't return from this trip.

In the moment of Ken's death dark clouds had appeared and had banished the sun from the battlefield. Yolei and joe immediately ran to Ken's fallen body, she caressed his cheeks, shook his shoulders and placed his head in her lap, but Ken didn't react. Joe didn't need a close look, he knew that Ken was dead; the bullet had ripped his heart apart, no one could survive such an injury. He looked at the other Digidestined that looked at him and Ken's body, some of them had tears in their eyes and others looked like they still couldn't believe what had happened.

Imperialdramon dedigivolved into DemiVeemon and Minomon, it was heartbreaking to watch how Minomon tried to get a reaction out of the dead body of his partner.

Yolei cried and whispered words of love to Ken's corpse: "Ken please come back, don't let me alone. I need you, I need your love. What I'm supposed to do without you. Ken please, I love you." She collapsed onto his dead body.

Yolei! A weak voice she knew very well was calling her name.

Yolei! She heard the voice again, there was no doubt it was Ken's voice.

Yolei! Again it was Ken's voice, but his mouth didn't move like the rest of his body.

Yolei! This time the voice was louder and she recognized that the voice was only in her head.

Yolei! "Ken?" she answered him in her thoughts.

"Yes it's me Yolei, you have to help me, and I don't want to die."

"Ken, but you're already dead, how can I help you?"

"Believe in love, believe in us, believe in yourself use your Digivice. Please help me Yolei, I don't want to leaf you. I love you." The voice in her head faded away.

Suddenly Yolei's and Kari's Digivices started to vibrate, driven by an instinct they both held their Digivice up towards the sky. Lightning came out of their Digivices and hit the clouds and then there was silence, it looked like time had stood still, but nothing else happened. "Was it too late, have I failed?" Thought Yolei.

Suddenly a rainbow broke through the clouds, blinding Beelzemon and the Arkadimon; the rainbow hit Silphymon and covered it with the light.

Silphymon Mega-digivolve to Valkyrimon.

Out of the, rainbow colored, sphere came Valkyrimon, with feathers on his back as wings, holding a sword in his hand and a golden bird was sitting on its shoulder. The Digimon landed near Yolei and held his hand above Ken's wound. Valkyrimon's armor began to shine in a bright light.

Valkyrimon started to chant: "Heill dagr! Heilir dags synir! Heil nótt ok nift! Óreiðum augum lítið okkr þinig ok gefið sitjöndum sigr! Mál ok mannvit gefið okkr mærum tveim ok læknishendr, meðan lifum."

The light that came of its hands gently touched Ken's chest. The flesh started to live again and the wound quickly began to heal, air filled his lungs again and his new heart, forged in heat of the battle, began to beat. Tears of joy came out of Yolei's eyes when Ken opened his eyes and started to breathe again. Yolei crushed her lips on Ken's, he instantly returned the kiss, and even he was confused about the whole situation.

He slowly realized what had happened: Beelzemon had shot him; he had passed out and had begged for Yolei's help. Now stood a Digimon, he didn't know, beside him while the other Digidestined looked very confused but happy at him, the whole time Yolei was hugging him and crying. When he and Yolei separated from each other he saw the hole in his clothes where the bullet had hit him, but the wound wasn't there anymore.

"Am I dead? Is this heaven?" He thought.

"What had happened?" finally he was able to speak again.

Yolei answered him slowly: "Beelzemon had shot you and you died, but your spirit was able to talk to me." And Yolei's sincere love combined with Kari's urge to protect you gave me the power to Mega-digivolve from Silphymon to Valkyrimon and eventually the power to heal you." Added Yolei's and Kari's partner.

"Seems like I have to kill you twice!" Beelzemon was up in the air again and aimed at Ken and also at Yolei with a mad gaze he shot at them, but WarGreymon used his Brave-shield to block the bullets. Kari and Yolei looked into each other's eyes, both looked determined and nodded. "End it Valkyrimon." Whispered Yolei.

Valkyrimon moved faster than any other Digimon they had seen and jumped towards Beelzemon. Beelzemon had quick reactions and tried to dodge Valkyrimon's attack, but Beelzemon was not fast enough. Valkyrimon's sword hit Beelzemon's forearm and cut through it, like it was nothing. Beelzemon let out a loud scream of pain when its left hand and a part of its forearm disappeared. A few Arkadimon came to help Beelzemon, but they had no chance against Valkyrimon, it was simply to quick. The resurrection of Ken gave the Digimon of the Digidestined new power and the started again to fight against the Arkadimon.

Leomon's army managed to surround a big part of the Arkadimon, caught between the Digidestined and Leomon's army Beelzemon knew there was only one thing he could do if he wanted to survive. With its last power he let out a wave of shadows that distracted the other Digimon, he used the little space he had created for himself, to open a dark portal. The remaining Arkadimon got sucked into the portal, also Beelzemon entered the portal. Valkyrimon tried to follow him, but was pushed back by the portal. Beelzemon had escaped, but the battle was over and won. But the forces of Leomon's army were weakened. The Digidestined were very happy to see Wingdramon and Leomon uninjured. Ogremon hadn't so much luck, he was alive, but Joe had to look after him.

"Next time when you fight use a shield, every time we meet I have to take care of your arm." Ogremon didn't know what to say, he blushed and scratched his head.

"Destroy the pyramid and the Dark Network." Commanded Leomon. The Digimon of the Digidestined combined their attacks and destroyed the pyramid forever and ever. HerculesKabuterimon sent electrical shockwaves through the Dark Network which resulted in an overloading and eventually the collapse of the Dark Network.

The Digimon dedigivolved and together with their partners they gathered around Leomon. Even they had won the battle they weren't in a good mood, the fact that they nearly had lost Ken was still a huge shock for them.

"How do we continue now?" It was Tai who broke the silence.

"You do what is necessary to summon Huanglongmon. I'll try to get so reinforcements for the army, then I'll guide them to the coast where we meet the Whamon, they'll help us to bring the army to the File Island the location of the final battle." Answered him Leomon determined.

"So we'll meet again on the File Island?" Asked him Mimi.

"We will my friends, we will."

Everybody knew that this was farewell, but Leomon and even Ogremon gave every Digidestined a hug before they climbed on Wingdramon. The Digidestined waved towards their friends when Wingdramon took off and flew towards the Shivering Islands.

Ogremon and Leomon watched them until they became one with the horizon.

"Beelzemon did a good job; he did what none of us could do."

"Yeah, he killed the Digimon Emperor, so that Ken Ichijouji could be reborn, no longer affected by the darkness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a surprise I didn't kill Ken. I hope you don't mind the fluff. In case you are interested the chant off Valkyrimon is an ancient Norse prayer called "Sigrdrífumál".
> 
> As always thanks for reading, pls R&R.
> 
> Until the end of this story I'll give you a little teaser for my next project at the end of every chapter.
> 
> Masaru Kamiya (15, male) MetalKoromon
> 
> Sakura Kamiya (13, female) Mokumon
> 
> sayonara


	9. Into the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly we're coming to the end of the story; I guess the story will be over in 4-5 chapters + 2 epilogues. I hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> Disclaimer: Jeg ejer ikke Digimon.

It was in the middle of the night when Wingdramon found a small cave at the coast at the coast where they could spend the night. Half of the Digidestined were already sleeping. Tai, Sora and Mimi gently woke the sleeping up while Joe and Matt checked the cave out. Yolei and Ken walked arm in arm, silently to the end of the cave and prepared themselves for the night. "Don't worry Digidestined I'll watch out for you. I don't have to sleep, I just need some rest."

Sora put a hand on Wingdramon's head. "Thank you, good night."

Wingdramon made some noises that sounded like a gentle laughter. Sora walked into the cave, Yolei and Ken looked like they were already sleeping, Mimi was sleeping on Izzy's chest; Davis, Cody, Matt and Joe were in a discussion, she sat down besides Tai. "Hard day, huh?"

"You wouldn't believe it, if you weren't part of it." He sighed. "Every time we enter the Digiworld it gets worse. And now one of us had been killed, thanks to a miracle he came back, but you know…."

She wrapped her arm around his head and pulled his head against her chest. "I know Tai, I know, but even in the darkest night there is hope and you'll find beautiful things." With a smile she pointed at Kari and T.K., which where cuddling in a corner of the cave.

"I can't say that I'm surprised, but I'm too tired to talk to them now." He snuggled his head more in Sora's chest, acting like she was a pillow. Sora gave him a kiss on the back of his head. "Good night Tai."

"Good night beautiful."

Some say love, it is a river

That drowns the tender reed

Some say love, it is a hunger

an endless aching need

The Digidestined woke up pretty late, so it was already midday when they climbed on Wingdramon to head to the Shivering Islands. Their flight was rather uneventful, but soon they noticed that it was constantly raining ash around the Shivering Islands, accordingly they weren't able to see much of the islands. Izzy helped Wingdramon to navigate through the turbid air. They landed on the main island of the Shivering Islands; on the island should be the third aspect.

"There's no way the aspect is on the surface of this island." Said Izzy when he looked at the many cliffs and spikes that covered the island.

"You're right there must be a cave or something similar." Said Tai who used his binoculars to get a better overlook of the island.

"Hey guys I think I found something interesting; this looks like footsteps." It was Matt who pointed at the ground. Izzy quickly examined them. "There's no doubt these are footsteps."

"We should give it a try and follow them." Suggested Tai, no one had a better idea and there wasn't a saver way to leave the cliff they were standing on.

So they walked down the small trail and followed the footsteps. They already waked around island on the trail for over an hour, the ash burned in their eyes and the sulfuric air made breathing difficult and painful. At first they were very happy when the footsteps lead them to a tunnel into the volcano, but the tunnel wasn't any better it was really hot and sticky inside. They followed the tunnel until they entered a bigger room. "Be careful if we have to fight, we shouldn't let our Digimon digivolve into big Digimon they could blow up this whole room."

Suddenly they saw something moving. The aspects of Mimi, Kari and T.K. enlightened the room a bit more and revealed a few Woodmon and Mushroomon.

"Stun spore!" 'The Mushroomon emitted dangerous spores that paralyzed the Digidestined's Digimon. Tai and Sora stood close to another tunnel. Sora pushed him and Agumon into the tunnel. "Run you have to escape get the aspect."

Tai was confused he had never seen Sora so determined and confident. "Don't worry, just go; we'll take care of the rest."

Tai looked deep in Sora's eyes and nodded, he and Agumon ran away from his friends a few tears left his eyes.

"Welcome my friends."

"Puppetmon!" Screamed the Digidestined in unison, their Digimon were already paralyzed.

"How beautiful, all Digidestined in a small room unable to fight. Ok someone is missing, where is your beloved leader?"

Davis quickly looked at Sora than made a step forward. "I'm here."

"Are you fuckin kidding me? Where is the other one, the one with the Agumon?" the Woodmon pushed the Digidestined closer together. "TELL ME!" He yelled at them.

No one answered him. "Fine, Master Daemon wanted you alive, but I guess he wouldn't mind if I kill one or two of you".

He pointed at Matt. "You, you killed me once now let's see if you can comeback when I kill you." He punched Matt in the face, Matt stumbled and fell.

Puppetmon came closer to Mimi. "Where is he? If you tell me I won't hurt you a lot." He slowly brought his finger towards Mimi's neck.

"No!" Izzy quickly stepped forward and pushed Puppetmon away from Mimi. Puppetmon became furious. "How dare you? You want to be a hero? Let's see how quick a hero dies. Any last words?"

He wrapped his fingers around Izzy's throat. Puppetmon's fingers felt like a vise.

"Mimi I love you. I just want you to know, that the time I shared with you was the best time of my life. I regret nothing."

"Oh how cute two lovebirds and one of them has to die, how heartbreaking." Said Puppetmon with a cruel laughter.

Mimi spoke with tears in her eyes. "Izzy I love you two, but you won't die today, we'll have a lot of time in the future we'll share together and we won't regret anything."

I say love, it is a flower

And you, its only seed

Just remember in the winter

Far beneath the bitter snow

Lies the seed that with the sun's love

In the spring becomes the rose

Mimi's tears fell on the aspect around her neck, the paralysis left Palmon's body and Mimi's Digivice started to vibrate and to glow in a bright green.

Palmon Warp-digivolve to Rosemon.

"Rose Rapier." The Digimon swung its glowing whip and hit Puppetmon's arm, it broke with a loud crack, and Puppetmon's fingers lost their grip around Izzy's throat. Izzy fell down to his knees and was heavily coughing, but he was able to breathe again. Rosemon looked at the Woodmon and Mushroomon. "If you leave this cave now and never collaborate with the Dark Masters again, I'll spare your life. If you stay, you'll share Puppetmon's fate."

With that said Rosemon swung its whip again to attack Puppetmon, now with two damaged arms it was unable to block Rosemon's attack. Puppetmon flew across the room and crushed into the wall. "Please end it quick, don't let him suffer."

Rosemon nodded and walked over to Puppetmon. "Rose Rapier."

Rosemon rammed his stiff whip straight through Puppetmon's head it dissolved in to data. In the meanwhile the Mushroomon and Woodmon had left the room in a hurry. Mimi was now at Izzy's side. "Are you okay?"

He was still heavy breathing. "Yeah it's alright."

Mimi helped him to stand up and hugged him as soon he was on his feet again. Izzy wrapped his arms around her. They stood there silently, happy just enjoying their embrace.

"Alright we should search Tai now." Matt had taken the role of the leader. Again Mimi, Kari and T.K. enlightened the tunnel a bit as the Digidestined followed Tai's track.

Tai and Agumon walked through the darkness; their only source of light was the small flame that came out of Agumon's nostrils. He didn't know how long they had walked, but it had gotten a lot warmer in the tunnel 'I guess we come nearer to the core of the volcano' he thought. Eventually the saw a poor red light at the end of the tunnel, with every step they came nearer to the lights they saw that it wasn't the end of the tunnel instead on the walls of the tunnel were millions of small red crystals that produced the light. With every step the tunnel became a bit bigger, until the tunnel ended. Suddenly they stood in front of a statue that looked like a bird and behind the statue was a wall of fire. "Zhuqiaomon." Whispered Agumon.

"Finally a victim." Tai and Agumon turned around in shock and looked at the shadows in a dark corner, where the voice has come from. Slowly a contour came out of the shadows, a female contour they knew too well. "LadyDevimon."

She smirked. "The one and only."

"Tai let me Digivolve."

"No Agumon it's too dangerous a fight between Digimon could destroy this cave and bury us under tons of stone and hot lava. But feel free to attack her."

"Pepper Breath!" LadyDevimon easily dodged the attack and quickly closed the gap between her and Tai. "Stop fighting or I'll have to hurt your girlfriend." She said with a diabolical smile.

"What? If you touch Sora I'll kill you."

"I would love to see you trying to het mi." she said and laughed at him. LadyDevimon wasn't looking at Agumon while she made fun out of Tai. "What do you want LadyDevimon?"

"Oh nothing I just need you as my hostage."

"Pepper Breath!" LadyDevimon saw the attack to late and got hit right in the face, the attack hadn't caused much damage but had caused a lot of pain, and she slapped Agumon and made him fly across the room, unconscious he fell to the ground.

"Change of plans: I'll hurt your girlfriend, I'll make her suffer, I'll cause her so much pain she'll cause the day she had entered the Digiworld for the first time and it will be your entire fault. And she'll curse the day she had met you for the first time." Her diabolical grin had just become bigger. Tai punched her right in the face; she didn't saw that on coming. A small line of blood came out of her lips.

"Oh you want to play? You won't survive this game. Darkness Wave!" Tai dodged the attack by the skin of his teeth, her attack hit the ground and a part of the ground crumbled away and revealed a stream of hot lava underneath it.

'Damn! Agumon is still unconscious and I have to fight against an ultimate Digimon.' Tai desperately tried to figure out how he could survive this, but with no success. Tai again was barely able to dodge the attack; he tried to make a counter attack, but now focused and prepared LadyDevimon was too fast for him. He had to fight a fight he couldn't win.

But suddenly the eyes of the statue started to glow red and Tai felt an energy he never had felt before, a red and orange aura now covered his body and it looked like his fists were burning. With new confidence and determination he attacked LadyDevimon again, much to his and her surprise he was now as quick as her, and he was able to punch her hard into the stomach. It had been a very painful hit and LadyDevimon went from furious to mad, nearly insane and charged at him. "Black Wing!"

Her left hand became a black spear ready to impale Tai. The energy inside him guided his body, Tai spun around and dodged her spear and he kicked as hard as possible against her knee followed by a punch against her chin. Tai turned around his own body axis, he grabbed her wings the heat in his hands increased and LadyDevimon screamed in pain as Tai burned her wings and pushed her over the cliff. She fell into the hot lava and screamed even more when the hot liquid covered her whole body and took her away.

She didn't knew why that boy had been able to defeat her, but she wasn't dead yet. Somehow she had been able to pull herself out of the lava stream, but she was heavily damaged and weak. Slowly everything started to become darker around her and soon she was alone in the dark and dreamed a dream of revenge.

The red aura around Tai disappeared; exhausted he fell to the ground barely able to catch a breath.

"Tai." Agumon looked with big eyes at his partner. "That was unbelievable. How did you do that?"

"I don't know, but it wasn't me buddy." Tai pointed at the statue. "I think it was Zhuqiaomon."

Suddenly Tai heard more voices and steps; he was relieved when he saw his friends. As quick as it was possible for him he walked over to them and pulled Sora in a tight embrace. Mimi told him what had happened in the room when he had left and Tai told them about his encounter with LadyDevimon. No one, not even Izzy, was able to explain what had happened with him during that fight the agreed that must have been a miracle caused by Zhuqiaomon's power.

"Don't worry Tai. It was a bluff from her." Sora tried to calm her boyfriend down. "So can we get the aspect now and leaf this island?" Asked him Izzy.

Tai walked closer to the statue until the statue started to speak: "Only the brave will be able to claim the aspect of the vermilion bird of the south."

"Come on Tai you can do it." Said Sora very confident and encouraging.

"Why me?"

"You haven't noticed yet, haven't you?" Sighed Izzy.

"Noticed what?" Asked Tai very confused.

"It's just like in Datamon's pyramid during our first adventure." Now that Izzy had said it, it was very reasonable. His goal was behind a dangerous obstacle and only with courage he'll be able to reach his goal. He took a deep breath and walked into the fire.

The flames surrounded him, but nothing else happened, the flames didn't burn him, actually they didn't even feel hot. He made two more steps and he stood in a very small chamber with a small altar in it and on the altar was the aspect of Zhuqiaomon. He walked closer to the altar and the aspect became a pendant similar to the ones of Mimi, Kari and T.K.. He made a little bow in front of the altar then turned around and walked through the flames again, nothing happened to him although the other Digidestined could feel the immense heat of the flames. With a big grin on his face he showed them his aspect.

They walked them same way back they had used before, it took them two hours to walk back to Wingdramon. Exhausted but happy they climbed on his back and flew away from the Shivering Islands.

"O no." Said a shocked Izzy while he was looking at his laptop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is over and I leave you alone with this little cliffhanger. If you have read this chapter carefully you may have recognized the bonus teaser for my next project.
> 
> As always pls R&R, I need your feedback and I see you soon.
> 
> Here is the mandatory hint for my next project:
> 
> Andrew "Andy" Ishida (14, male) Pichimon
> 
> sayonara


	10. Coming of the Tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New week new chapter and again we're coming closer to the end. I hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> Disclaimer: En omista Digimon.

"Oh no!" Izzy looked shocked at his laptop.

"What's wrong?" Asked Mimi very concerned.

"I got a message from Gennai."

"Bad news?"

"Yes." Izzy started to read the message out loud:

Dear Digidestined,

I hope you're all doing well. Because of Dragomon getting stronger it becomes more and more difficult for me to communicate with the Digiworld and to catch up with the news. Centarumon had told me that you're searching the aspects of the Harmonious Ones. One of these aspects should be in Habor City. Though I have bad news for you; Habor city is under siege, the leader of the enemy's forces is most likely MetalSeadramon. You have to defeat MetalSeadramon and claim the aspect. I try to gather as much information as possible about Habor City and send you a second message. I wish you best of luck.

"MetalSeadramon again." Sighed Mimi as she remembered what had happened a few years ago to their friend Whamon.

"Don't worry I'll defeat him again." Said Agumon to cheer her up.

Tai was very pensive. "This time it'll be a different fight, he has an army and god knows what else."

"We'll win as we always do." Said Davis enthusiastic as always, but everybody knew that nothing was sure. They all had learned this lesson the hard way, during their fight against Dragomon's vanguard and today twice during their fights against Puppetmon and LadyDevimon.

"We should try to get some sleep now." Suggested Sora. "Tomorrow will be a long day." But Sora's intention was not to sleep, her intention was to comfort Tai and to calm him down, she knew that he needed her right now. She could feel his pain and doubts about how to deal with the days to come, but she also knew that they're able to defeat any- and everything as long as they are together.

It was a clear blue sky the next morning. The air was not moving. It would be a beautiful and warm day, but it was just the calm before the storm. And the storm came in the morning the Arkadimon attacked Habor City from the landside. The forces of Habor City had fought strong, had fought good, but in the end they had lost the gate and the Arkadimon entered the city like an evil flood. After the first fight more evil Digimon came: Devidramon, Vilemon and DarkTyrannomon.

Most of the Digidestined woke up at sunrise. The first thing Izzy did was to check his messages. Indeed Gennai had sent him another message with information about Habor City.

Summary of the history of Habor City.

Habor City was built around an ancient temple near the coast; the city quickly became an important city for the global trade Digiworld. After a giant flood the city was destroyed and the ancient temple was separated from the mainland. The city was rebuilt; a part of the city was on the mainland, the other part on the island with the temple a bridge was built to connect the two parts. The city quickly once again became one of the biggest cities on Sever. Today a huge part of the city is built on the surface of the sea only connected to the ground by piles, similar to a city of your world called Venice. In the last years the city had isolated itself from the rest of the Digiworld, the reasons are not 100% clear, but most likely the isolation was an order from their new major. The city has quite impressive defense systems for a commercial city.

They would reach Habor City in a few hours; they hoped they wouldn't be too late. They pulled their last supplies out of their backpacks.

"Is this everything we have left?" Asked Mimi looking at the few granola bars, dried fruits and cookies.

"I'm sorry but it's all we have left." Answered her Tai. Izzy silently offered her his cookies, they didn't need to eat in the Digiworld to survive, the only reason to eat for them was to get rid of the annoying feeling of hunger. They had a quiet and simple breakfast. Izzy and Tai looked at the map of Harbor City Gennai had sent them.

"How do we enter the city, when the city is already under siege?"

"We'll come from the seaside and land on the marketplace. I'll try to send a message to the city to announce our arrival and to make sure they don't see us as enemy."

A picture of the scare was offered to the Digidestined when they arrived at Habor City; a huge part of the city was burning or destroyed. The dark army already had captured most of the city the reaming forces of Habor City where gathered on the marketplace. The Digidestined entered the battle immediately, with the help of the Digidestined the forces of Habor City were able to hold the marketplace much longer, but at the end they had to make a tactical retread towards the bridge that connected the two parts of the city. The bridge was much easier to hold, especially with the mega Digimon of the Digidestined. Until MetalSeadramon and his personal army of sea Digimon entered the battle.

MetalSeadramon bust through the bridge separating Cody, Ken, T.K., Kari and Shakkoumon from the others; they instantly ran away from MetalSeadramon towards the other part of the city. Trapped between the army of evil Digimon and MetalSeadramon and his MarineDevimon, Imperialdramon and Valkyrimon had to stay on the other part of the bridge and couldn't help their other partners. HerculesKabuterimon electric attacks were very effective to hold the sea Digimon in place; the other Digidestined tried to push to push the evil Digimon back towards the marketplace.

MetalSeadramon realized that the seven mega Digimon would be able to defeat him and his army sooner or later. Instead he chose to hunt the other Digidestined and to make sure they wouldn't claim the aspect.

"Quick we have to get to the temple, which might be the safest place right now." Said T.K. hectic as they ran away from MetalSeadramon. They came really close through the temple; they already were able to see the stairs that lead to the entrance. But MetalSeadramon was right below them; he waited for his opportunity and burst through the street the Digidestined were walking on.

"Found you!" He growled, but Shakkoumon was there and immediately attacked with its Kachina Bombs and Justice Beam. The attacks caught MetalSeadramon by surprise and it was forced to retreat back into the sea, but MetalSeadramon had destroyed the street completely and the Digidestined had to take a different way.

None of them did really know the fastest way to the temple; even Ken couldn't help them much, because he had lost his photographic memory when he had broken free from the curse of the Dark Spore. They ran through the streets, passed huge houses, stores and other buildings. MetalSeadramon again burst through the street destroying a house with its move. The debris fell right between the Digidestined and Ken got separated from the others, luckily Ken was now in a good position to get away.

"Ken run, do what you have to do!" Kari yelled at him, he knew what she meant. He ran as fast as he could to get the aspect.

This time MetalSeadramon was prepared to face Shakkoumon.

"River of Power!" MetalSeadramon didn't even try to aim; he threw his devastating attack at the city where he thought Ken would be. With a quick movement of its head it now launched the attack towards the Digidestined. Shakkoumon was barely able to block the attack. The pure power of the attack caused the ground under them to crumble and parts of the city broke, houses sunk into the depth. Cody, T.K. and Kari now were standing on a small part of the street that was completely destroyed, the moves of MetalSeadramon's body created strong streams and waves. Kari stumbled and nearly fell into the water, luckily T.K. reactions were fast enough and he was able to wrap his hands, around her waist and to pull her back. Kari looked at him thankfully, surprised and confused, because T.K. had accidently touched her breasts while he was pulling her back.

HerculesKabuterimon had quickly become the bane of the MarineDevimon and Divermon he ripped one apart with its Giga Scissor Claw, destroyed a few Divermon with one blow of its Mega Electro Shocker and pierced two MarineDevimon with its Horn Buster Kai. To the big surprise of all Rosemon and Valkyrimon were the ones that did the most damage to the Arkadimon, the Arkadimon simply were to slow to defend themselves against the fast attacks of Valkyrimon and Rosemon. It hadn't taken much time and they had been able to reconquer the marketplace. Now with more space the Digidestined were able to talk to the Digimon that was in charge of the troops. He was covered in a white armor with a wolf head shaped helmet and he was fighting with a golden double bladed sword.

"I'm glad to see you Digidestined, without you we wouldn't have been able to defend our city."

"No problem, we're happy that we could help and came in time…" Tai recognized that didn't know the name of the Digimon.

"Oh sorry my manners, my name is BeoWolfmon."

"Ok BeoWolfmon, what is the next step to take the city back?"

"We have to push them back as near to the city walls as possible, the rest will be hands of your friends."

"What do you mean?" Asked Tai confused.

"There's a mechanism to protect the city with an indestructible shield, but it only can be activate with the aspect of Ebonwumon."

Tai nodded he knew that the others had to do this on their own, even he was very concerned, but he also knew that T.K would do everything to protect Kari.

"Did you get the message I sent you?" Asked Izzy BeoWolfmon curious.

A light smile appeared on BeoWolfmon's face. "Yes we got the message thanks to a friend of yours."

"A friend of mine?" Izzy asked even more curious.

"Aren't we friends?" They heard a robotic voice and a much known android walked to them.

"Andromon!" Cheered the Digidestined.

"To your services."

"What are you doing here?"

He looked towards Wingdramon that was fighting in the sky against the Devidramon. "I followed the call of someone who is very important to me."

"You know Wingdramon?"

"Yes we're. Someday I might tell you the story behind that, but now please excuse me there is a battle to win. "

BeoWolfmon and Andromon jumped back into the battle to push the evil army further away from the city center. Tai told the other ones that had been busy with other things what BeoWolfmon had told him. They looked concerned towards the temple, MetalSeadramon was a strong enemy.

"Playing with you was a lot of fun, but now you're going to die. River of Power!"

Shakkoumon again tried to block the attack, but MetalSeadramon's attack broke through Shakkoumon's energy shield. It tried to absorb the attack, but MetalSeadramon was strong. Cody and T.K. saw their partner was struggling to deal with the mighty attack of the Dark Master.

"Come on Shakkoumon we believe in you." Yelled Cody.

"Hang on Shakkoumon you're our only hope, you have to defeat him."

The energy river from MetalSeadramon's attack didn't stop and Shakkoumon couldn't take anymore. Cracks appeared on Shakkoumon body, with every second under attack they became bigger and energy came out of them. Shakkoumon's body exploded with a loud bang, his body dissolved into data, a big radiant sphere was all that was left from it, Shakkoumon inner core. Cody's and T.K.'s Digivice started to vibrate and to glow.

Shakkoumon Mega-digivolve to Seraphimon.

Cody and T.K. looked with big eyes at their partner; instead of dying it had digivolved into a big angel with ten with ten golden wings wearing a silver and blue armor.

"River of Power!" MetalSeadramon attacked again.

"Hallowed Knuckle!" He flew straight through MetalSeadramon's attack towards MetalSeadramon's mouth. With its left hand he grabbed MetalSeadramon's lower jaw and with its right hand he grabbed MetalSeadramon's upper jaw and started to rip MetalSeadramon's mouth apart.

Seraphimon pulled more and more, until MetalSeadramon's jaws broke and a bigger part of its body ripped apart, MetalSeadramon's body lost all its tension and sunk in the depth while it slowly dissolved in to data. The angle came down to the three Digi destined and picked them up.

"You did it Seraphimon."

"Thanks to you and Cody, you gave me the power to digivolve."

They flew towards the temple to find Ken, but he was difficult to find in all the ruins and debris. Luckily Ken had been able to reach the stairs that lead to the temple. When Ken saw the silver and blue angle, he guessed what had happened and waved to them.

Kari was the first who recognized him; Seraphimon turned and flew towards him as soon as he had landed it dedigivolved into Tokomon and Upamon. They all started to walk towards the temple. As they were about to walk Kari held T.K. back.

"Is something wrong Kari?"

Kari looked at him with her big brown eyes and a light blush. "I haven't thanked you for saving my life." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for not letting me fall into the water."

"Kari you're very important to me and I don't want something bad happen to you. I'll always be there for you to protect you and to make sure that you're safe."

This was one of the cutest things she had ever heard, even if it sounded very similar to something that Tai had said to Sora. She didn't know what to say, she hugged T.K. tightly, they both enjoyed the feeling of sensation when their bodies were so close. They loved it when they were so close together, even though they hadn't told each other how much they enjoyed moments like this and how much they love each other, somehow they knew how the other felt.

Kari looked very embarrassed when she noticed that Ken and Cody were watching her and T.K. and were waiting for them. She gave T.K. another peek on the cheek and walked to Ken and Cody. They actually had underestimated the number of stairs, so they were quite exhausted when they finally reached the entrance of the temple. This temple looked completely different than the others; there was neither a tunnel nor a small chamber. There was just one really big rotunda with the biggest tree in it they had ever seen.

"Finally you are here." They heard a loud, deep, but gentle voice coming from the tree and suddenly two huge reptilian heads appeared.

Ken was realizing what was standing in front of them. "Ebonwumon."

"Indeed and you are the one who had called himself Digimon Emperor."

Ken lowered his head ashamed. "Yes."

"But you've become a different person, a good person, a worthy barer of the crest of kindness. So you are allowed to claim the aspect of the black tortoise of the north."

"The aspect is for me?" he asked disbelieving. "But I was a monster; I did so many bad things."

"You've played for your sins, leaf the Digimon emperor behind you and fulfill your destiny."

Ken looked at the others they gave him encouraging smiles and thumps up, even Cody, Ken nodded.

"I'm here to claim the aspect of Ebonwumon." He said determined.

"Will you use this power only to defend the Digiworld and to protect this world from the darkness?"

"Yes I will."

"It shall be. Ultimate carapace."

Ebonwumon dissolved into data a violet energy appeared, the energy formed a ball, the ball became bigger and bigger, bigger than the temple. Minutes later the ball was as big as the city and the whole city was under a violet dome and the evil army was outside of it. They had saved the city.

Only a small amount of the energy was left that became a pendant for Ken, finally they had all aspects.

Tai let out a sigh of relieve when he saw the violet shield. The shield had pushed the evil Digimon out of the city. He hadn't seen MetalSeadramon anymore; Shakkoumon must have been able to defeat the Dark Master.

Andromon and BeoWolfmon walked rather uninjured out of the battle towards the Digidestined in the meanwhile Wingdramon flew towards the temple to pick the others up.

"Why did you establish a policy of isolation in your city?" Asked Tai BeoWolfmon.

"I'm sorry but I can't give you a proper answer. I'm not the major; I'm just the captain of the city guard. Our major was Loweemon, he died in the battle. It might be possible that he had been influenced by Dragomon." Tai was not fully satisfied with this answer but he knew there were more important things than policy of the Digiworld.

"I have to ask you for a favor."

"You've saved this city, if you want something just say it, I'll try to make it happen."

"We need supplies: Food, water for us and the Digimon and maybe if possible medical supplies."

"I'll do my best to get what you need. We are deep in your dept."

"Thank you a lot."

"No I have to thank you." They both shook hands.

After his talk to BeoWolfmon Tai went back to his exhausted friends which were chatting with Andromon. Eventually Wingdramon came back with the rest of the Digidestined and they became witness of one of the strangest, most disturbing but also cutest events in their live.

Andromon walked towards Wingdramon.

"Good to see you."

"Yes, but I wished our reunion would have been under better circumstances."

And then Andromon wrapped his arms around Wingdramon's neck and Wingdramon put his head on Andromon's back, they shared a deep hug.

"I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too my love."

The Digidestined looked very surprised and shocked at Wingdramon after he had spoken those last words.

Wingdramon felt the glares of the Digidestined and turned his head towards them.

"What? I'm a female Digimon and I have needs."

"Too much information." Tai turned around and Kari if she could tell him what had happened on the other side of the city.

Andromon grabbed Wingdramon's head and turned its head towards him, so that they could look in each other's face and then he pressed his lips on the tip of Wingdramon's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe it's over for now. I hope you liked the ending of this chapter I was in a funny mood, if you liked it I may write a one-shot about them. If you didn't like it, keep in mind that nothing in this story happens without a reason, at least in the long term view.
> 
> Nevertheless pls R&R and I see you soon for the first part of the final fight.
> 
> Because of the ending you really earned a teaser for my next project:
> 
> Twins:
> 
> Maikeru Izumi (15, male) MetalKoromon
> 
> May Izumi (15, female) Petitmon
> 
> sayonara


	11. Endzeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are the first part of the final fight.
> 
> Disclaimer: Én nem a saját Digimon.

The Digidestined had spent the night in Habor City, the inhabitants of the city had served them a big and rich breakfast and BeoWolfmon had given them all the supplies Tai had asked for. When they had to leave Andromon had insisted to go with them.

Now they were sitting on Wingdramon's back and flew towards File Island. Since two hours they could see a huge amount of ships underneath them. Wingdramon once had tried to come closer to the ships, but the ships had anti-aircraft missiles and Wingdramon was forced to keep a long distance between the ships and him.

Izzy had tried its best, but communication with the rest of the Digiworld was impossible. They had to hope that Leomon and his army would be already there, if not they had to fight alone.

The nearer they came to File Island the darker the clouds became. They had lost the track of the ships when they reached File Island in the late afternoon. The Digidestined looked shocked at the island, all the places they had known from, former adventures were destroyed: Toy Town was a smoking ruin; the Village of beginnings was destroyed and the factory where they had met Andromon was now in the hands of the enemy. They landed on the same clearing where Biyomon had Warp-digivolved into Phoenixmon, which now was the main camp of Leomon's army, they quickly found Leomon.

The joy of the reunion was short, because according to Leomon the situation was already very serious. A huge army had destroyed or conquered most parts of file Island. The ruins and the Infinity Mountain would be there last stand.

"There are only two ways to the top of the mountain: A big path through the ruins and a small path on the other side of the mountain. The small path can be held with two strong Digimon. Here in the ruins and maybe on the top of the mountain, according to the amount of their flying Digimon, will be the main fights. Centarumon is already on the top of the mountain and will tell you what to do with the aspects. I need two volunteers to defend the small path." Matt and Joe raised their hands and Leomon nodded.

"Fine, the others will be on the top of the mountain and protect the aspects from attacks by flying Digimon. Most likely the Dark Masters and the two Demon Lords will attack the top of the mountain directly. I don't want to fool you this will be the hardest fight you'll ever had, Dragomon's army still isn't complete but we're already outnumbered 40:1."

The Digidestined agreed to Leomon's plan, Wingdramon picked the Digidestined up and first brought Matt and Joe to the small path, the Digidestined wished each other best of luck, then Wingdramon brought the remaining ones to the top of the mountain where Centarumon was waiting for them.

"I'm very happy to see you all." Greeted them Centarumon. "And I'm glad you managed to claim the aspects."

"How can we summon Huanglongmon?" Tai didn't want to waste time.

"You have to merge the aspects together in the rays of the morning sun."

"Wait, 'morning sun' does this mean we have to wait till tomorrow?" Tai was slightly angry.

"I'm sorry, but yes, there is no other way."

"But what if they attack us at night?"

"A huge part of Dragomon's army is still not here, so they might not attack us until they have their full strength, also the two remaining Dark Masters and the two Demon Lords are missing and of course Dragomon itself hasn't appeared yet."

"So we wait until they have their full strength and we'll hope that we somehow survive this."

"I'm very sorry but there's nothing else we can do."

"That's insane." Murmured Tai and walked away from Centarumon, Sora quickly followed him to calm him down.

The night came sooner than expected and the Digidestined tried to get some sleep, but most of them were barely able to sleep, at least they didn't need to keep watch, a few Digimon from Leomon's army did it for them. Even a bird Digimon that looked a bit like a falcon was with Matt and Joe for the night. Late a t midnight the ships, the Digidestined had seen appeared and docked in a bay near the path Joe and Mat were protecting, but nothing else happened.

Armies are rising in the morning sun!

FINAL FIGHT!

The guards woke the Digidestined up as soon as the first sun rays appeared. The Digidestined were shocked by what they saw. The army of Arkadimon was moving towards Leomon's camp, on the other side of the island a huge army of machine Digimon came out of the boats and Machinedramon was among them. In the far distance the biggest Digimon they had ever seen was slowly walking towards File Island.

The Digidestined let their partners digivolve to their highest level and the ones with the aspects gathered around Centarumon. They took the aspects and hold them together in a circle and the aspects merged together in to a golden ring.

"Huanglongmon golden dragon of the middle hear my plea,

bearer of the almighty power,

come to us the mortal ones,

lend us your strength and shine bright,

to defeat the darkness."

Chanted Centarumon. The golden ring started to rotate and sent a golden light into the sky.

"Now we have to wait until he appears. We have done what we could."

"How long will this take?" Asked Tai.

"I don't know it's a lot of data that has to be loaded."

"So we'll just stand here and defend the ring?"

"By any means necessary!" Said Centarumon very determined.

It didn't took much time and the battle broke out, a huge amount of Gigadramon appeared and flew towards the top of the mountain at the same time the machine army came closer to Joe and Matt. Now also Joe and Matt were able to see Machinedramon, the third Dark Master entered the battle. Tai wished that he could help them, but the Gigadramon attacked the top of the mountain mercy less.

At first it had looked like something impossible to defend the small path against Machinedramon's army, but joe and Matt managed to hold the path. MetalGarurumon and Zudomon had blocked the path with massive boulders and destroyed every Digimon that was able to pass the barricade, they had found a very good choke point, when MetalGarurumon and Zudomon stood side by side they filled the path completely. Of course they had noticed the Gigadramon and they knew sooner or later one of them had to leave the path and had to help the others, the path could be held long enough by one Digimon, at least long enough to get rid of the Gigadramon. Joe didn't know why the Gigadramon were ignoring him and Matt, but he guessed that they had strict orders to destroy the golden light that suddenly had appeared in the morning.

The Digidestineds' Digimon fought with all their might, but they weren't able to destroy much of the Gigadramon, because they were busy with protecting their partners from the grenades of the Gigadramon. On the other hand Matt and Joe slowly were able to get aa advantage against the attacking army. When Joe looked again to the top of the mountain he recognized that Matt had to help the others, MetalGarurumon's heat seeking missiles could be the force that was needed to change the tide of the battle.

"Matt you have to go and help the others!"

"No I'll stay with you, don't worry they can deal with the Gigadramon." Said Matt confident.

"Matt listen, they haven't destroyed not more than six or seven Gigadramon since the battle has started, they need help." Joe spoke very forcefully to Matt.

"Joe I can't leave you here alone, it's just a matter of time until Machinedramon will come and you can't fight him alone."

"GO! I and Zudomon will hold the path we don't need you here!" He pointed at the golden light. "This is much more important than this path; they need MetalGarurumon's fire power." Joe yelled angry at Matt.

"But Joe…"

"No buts. GO!"

"Fine I go, but I'll come back and don't do something stupid, retread if necessary."

Matt climbed on MetalGarurumon' back and flew towards the others. "We'll see again Joe, we'll see again." He promised to himself.

"Alright Zudomon now it's only us, but we'll hold the path. I want you to throw as many boulders at them as you can."

"With pleasure."

Zudomon used his hammer to break boulders out of mountain and rolled them down the path towards the attacking army. This was very effective; the lasers' of the Mekanorimon weren't able to destroy the boulders in time. Every time the boulders crushed a lot of the Digimon until they were destroyed by a stronger Digimon. The number of Mekanorimon became smaller and smaller, but now the slower Tankmon and Tankdramon entered the battle and just blew the boulders away before they reached them.

Zudomon now was forced to fight in a face to face combat. Even if the boulders weren't able to damage the Digimon, they were quite a good protection from the attacks until Zudomon could close the gap between him and the attacking Digimon. But a bigger problem was slowly coming towards Joe and Zudomon, slowly but steady Machinedramon was coming closer to them crushing injured Digimon under its feet.

Like Joe had said MetalGarurumon indeed was much needed help, first he was able to attack the Gigadramon from behind, second his missiles always hit the mark, eventually the Digidestined were able to push the Gigadramon away from them and to reduce the number of the Gigadramon significantly. But they still were far away from a victory; still the sheer number of Gigadramon was a problem.

Also Zudomon got more and more into trouble Machinedramon was now in range to shoot a the hammer swinging Digimon, Zudomon and Joe both knew that one hit of Machinedramon's cannons could end the fight and Zudomon with its back to the wall wasn't in the best position to avoid attacks. Every time it wanted to make a move it first had to crush a bunch of machine Digimon with its hammer. But the inescapable happened and Zudomon got hit by Machinedramon's Giga Cannons, the power of the attack crushed Zudomon into the wall of the mountain, it was a miracle to itself that Zudomon didn't dedigivolve and still was able to fight. The machine Digimon moved away from Zudomon when Machinedramon came to end the fight. In a last desperate attempt Zudomon threw his hammer at Machinedramon, but the previous attack had weakened Zudomon to much and its hammer only left a scratch on Machinedramon's chest. Machinedramon used his claws to deliver the final strike, Zudomon had no chance it dedigivolved into Gomamon.

Even if Gomamon didn't look like he could fight anymore; Joe had to try to encourage Gomamon so that it could fight again, it was way too late to run, Joe knew now this was about victory or death.

"Gomamon get up, I know you can do it, we have to win this fight, the others are counting on us, and we have to hold this path. I know you have the power to defeat Machinedramon, if we don't win right now then there is nothing left between Machinedramon and our friends. Com on stand up I'm counting on you." Joe was on his knees with tears in his eyes.

Machinedramon didn't spoke a single word and it just raised its foot to crush Gomamon.

"GOMAMON!" A cold light stared to cover Gomamon's body; Joey's Digivice glowed in the same color and started to vibrate.

Gomamon Warp-digivolve to Vikemon!

Gomamon became as big as Machinedramon, its fur got longer, shields appeared on his shoulders and two mighty morning stars on its back.

"Berserk Howl!" Vikemon howled with all its berserker rage, the loud howl disturbed the machine Digimons' circuits.

"Arctic Blizzard!" The temperature in front of Vikemon quickly fell down near to the absolute zero, too cold for the machine Digimon, they couldn't move anymore and Vikemon shot its morning stars at Machinedramon, it shattered into many pieces. The third Dark Master was defeated. But its army was still alive.

"Gigantic Glacier!" A huge wall of ice appeared in front of Vikemon and rushed down the path, crushing everything in front of it, the ice was so thick that the attacks of the machine Digimon had no effect; also the pressure which the ice exerted devastated the path and made it impassable.

Vikemon dedigivolved into Gomamon and fell exhausted into Joe's arms.

"Are you ok Gomamon?"

"I'm very tired and hungry, but I'm fine."

"I'm very proud of you Gomamon; you defeated Machinedramon and its army alone."

"Not alone Joe…" Murmured Gomamon before it fell asleep in Joe's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this was the first part of the final fight; I hope I can upload the next part next week.
> 
> As always pls R&R, I see you soon.
> 
> Of course more teasers for my next project:
> 
> Tadashi Ichijouji (14, male) Popomon
> 
> Makani Ichijouji (12, female) Puwamon
> 
> sayonara


	12. Warriors of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, yeah I'm back, back from my vacation in Scotland, one of the greatest experiences in my life and also the main reason for the long delay. This one will be the second last chapter of the actual story. At this point I could tell you a lot of stories from my holidays, but I guess you want to read this chapter. Slainte mhath!
> 
> Disclaimer: Non possiedo Digimon.

In the afternoon the Digidestined finally had been able to defeat the Gigadramon, the death of Machinedramon had weakened the significantly. Immediately after the fight Matt and MetalGarurumon had flown back to their former position and picked up Joe and the still sleeping gomamon.

"Good job you two." Matt was more than happy to see that his friends were unharmed.

"Thanks I'm happy you were able to help the others."

They flew back to the others. Most of the Digidestined's Digimon were very exhausted.

"Should we help Leomon, he could be still in trouble?" Asked Mimi concerned.

"No our instructions are clear we stay here and defend the top of the mountain." It was not easy for Tai to say that.

"Tai look, there's something on the edge of the forest." Tai used its binoculars to look at the direction Kari pointed at.

A big portal opened and a huge army of Vilemon came out of the portal and at last a jester they all knew too well. "Piedmon has appeared."

At the same time an army of flying Digimon came from the west nearer to the Digidestined, Izzy was the first who detected them. "Tai something else is coming."

Again Tai used its binoculars and let out a sigh of relieve. "It's Jewelbeemon and his followers."

But the moment of relieve for Tai and the others was short, in the blink of an eye Piedmon was on top of the mountain.

"Did you miss me?"

They were shocked to see one of their most feared enemies right underneath them. Immediately the Digidestined's Digimon faced Piedmon.

Piedmon smirked. "Alright let's have some fun."

Imperialdramon shoot right through Piedmon's chest with its laser cannon. Piedmon gasped and dissolved into data.

"That wasn't a big deal." Stated Davis.

"It was way too easy." Said Tai remembering how hard their first fight against Piedmon had been.

"You are absolutely right, but you have to admit it was quite amusing."

The Digidestined turned around and saw a black and white Piedmon with a cup of tea in its hand.

"Piedmon!"

It took a sip from the cup. "No, actually its ChaosPiedmon now."

The Digimon attacked instantly, but chaosPiedmon dodged every attack without spilling a drop of its Tea, it didn't even have to use its swords.

"I guess it's my turn now." It slowly pulled its swords out and smirked. "Who's going to die first?"

Its first target was HerculesKabuterimon , obviously the slowest of the Digimon as long it was not flying, but like Mimi and Izzy always helped each other so did their Digimon. Rosemon used its Rose Rapier to block ChaosPiedmon's sword chops. HerculesKabuterimon retreated towards Phoenixmon; they tried to hit ChaosPiedmon with their range attacks. Valkyrimon also entered the close combat; both Rosemon and Valkyrimon were able to match chaosPiedmon in terms of speed and agility.

After a few exchanges of attacks ChaosPiedmon became bored and decided to attack seriously again, until this point it was just a game for it. With a swift movement it kicked a surprised Valkyrimon in the face knocking it down to the ground, in the same movement it threw its sword at HerculesKabuterimon, hitting it in the chest and caused the dedigivolution. The Digidestined with shock at chaosPiedmon how easy it handled the attacks of the Digimon.

With a smirk chaospiedmon turned towards Rosemon, but instead of using its swords it shoot a black lightning at Rosemon causing also the dedigivomution. Instinctively mmi made a few steps forward towards Palmon and became the center of ChaosPiedmons attention.

"Don't worry I'll make it quick." It drew another sword from its back and slowly, now with two swords, moved towards Mimi, she was paralyzed by the shock.

But from the sky came the help that Mimi needed so bad. Wingdramon folded its wings and rushed down with a nosedive, for the first time this day ChaosPiedmon was caught by surprise when Wingdramon crushed its body into ChaosPiedmon's.

"Big mistake!"

ChaosPiedmon recovered quickly from the attack, Mimi realized what had happened and ran back towards the others Palmon close behind her. Wingdramon tried to bite ChaosPiedmon, but ChaosPiedmon dodged the attack with a jump and landed on Wingdramon's neck.

"Have you really believed you could kill me?"

With an evil grin ChaosPiedmon rammed its swords into Wingdramon's head, Mimi screamed shocked when she saw what happened to her savior. Wingdramon looked one last time at Mimi.

"I will return." Then it dissolved into data.

Andromon let out a scream full of pain and attacked ChaosPiedmon, but even it was one of the strongest ultimate-level Digimon it had no chance against ChaosPiedmon.

"Spiral Sword!" With just a little turn of its body ChaosPiedmon dodged the attack and shot a black lightning at Andromon. The lightning made Andromon flying across the top of the mountain and it crushed into a rock.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

MetalGarurumon attacked ChaosPiedmon, this time ChaosPiedmon had to block the attack, but also took a bit of damage.

"Now I'm getting really angry. Ultimate Trump Sword!" A hundred swords appeared and flew towards MetalGarurumon it was impossible to dodge them all and so it got impaled by three of them, it had to dedigivolve back to Tsunomon to prevent permanent damage.

"Spiral Sword!"

Andromon attacked again, but ChaosPiedmon blocked the attack with one sword and threw the other sword at Andromon, the sword impaled Andromon's chest. It was a miracle that Andromon was still able to fight, but its attacks were now significantly slower. ChaosPiedmon kicked Andromon at the backside of the knee and forced Andromon to the ground on its knees.

"What a pathetic Digimon."

Andromon looked at Izzy, closed its eyes and gave him a thumps up. "I'll be back!"

Then ChaosPiedmon decapitated Andromon.

Tai became as angry as he never had been before.

"You bastard, you'll pay for this. Sora we have to do it now."

Sora was a bit unsecure, but she knew that Tai was right. "Phoenixmon!"

Phoenixmon started to heat itself up and flames started to cover its whole body. "Phoenixmon, immortal Phoenix mode!"

WarGreymon flew up in the air and grabbed Phoenixmon like it grabbed the magma balls it used for its Terra Force attacks.

"Interaction of love and courage: Icarus Dive!"

WarGreymon threw Phoenixmon at ChaosPiedmon; it was the first attack that was able to seriously hurt ChaosPiedmon. The flames burned ChaosPiedmon, but the attack had a high cost, Phoenixmon had dedigivolved into Biyomon.

"Dramon Destroyer!"

WarGreymon used its attack to jump between Biyomon and ChaosPiedmon.

"Well congratulations you were able to hurt me, but don't worry, first you'll watch how I kill your partners."

With a quick movement ChaosPiedmon rammed its swords into WarGreymon chest, it also dedigivolved. With a cruel laughter ChaosPiedmon walked towards the Digidestined. But Valkyrimon stepped between them.

"How can you be so cruel and mean?" Yelled Yolei at him.

"Are you kidding me? I follow the will of Master Dragomon, to create a new world of darkness first in the Digiworld then in your world."

Valkyrimon tried to attack ChaosPiedmon, but with two strikes of its swords ChaosPiedmon forced Valkyrimon to the ground.

"We will never allow you to reach your goals." Said Davis determined to stop ChaosPiedmon and Ken was with him. "I'll do anything that is necessary to protect the world from the darkness."

"As if you would be able to defeat me!"

"As long as we are together we won't fail." Davis tried to encourage his friends.

The Digidestined hadn't noticed that the golden ring had started to rotate faster, but suddenly they heard a loud thunder and a golden light came from the ring and started to cover Imperialdramon.

Imperialdramon ultimate Mode Change to Imperialdramon Paladin Mode.

Imperialdramon's armor became bright with and its weapons transformed into a big two-handed sword

"And now it ends!"

Imperialdramon attacked with the huge Omni Sword. ChaosPiedmon had a hard time dealing with the attacks of the Holy Knight Digimon.

"Ultimate Trump Sword!"

A hundred swords flew towards Imperialdramon.

"Omni Shield!"

A golden barrier appeared and blocked all the swords preventing any damage.

"Omni Slash!"

Imperialdramon attacked with a quick sequence of slashes, eventually disarming ChaosPiedmon, with a final punch Imperialdramon made ChaosPiedmon flying against a rock, finally Imperialdramon threw its sword at ChaosPiedmon, it pierced through ChaosPiedmon's shoulder pinning it at the rock. Imperialdramon gathered all its energy in its dragon head shaped chest armor.

"Giga Crusher!"

Imperialdramon unleashed all the energy in a golden beam of pure energy; it hit ChaosPiedmon and deleted it instantly. ChaosPiedmon's data was removed from the Digiworld; it would never be able to return. Exhausted from the fight and its last attack Imperialdramon fell on its knees and dedigivolved back to DemiVeemon and Minomonn.

"You made it!" Cheered Davis, happy that they had been able to defeat the last Dark Master.

"But now we only have Seraphimon left to fight with us and Dragomon soon will be on the island and yet Daemon and Beelzemon have to appear." Said Tai thoughtfully.

"Don't worry Tai, if they appear I'll fight!"

Tai fondled Agumon's nostrils. "I know you will, but that might be not enough."

"I will also fight!"

"Me too!"

"I'm not done yet!"

Biyomon, Tentomon and Palmon tried to cheer up the leader of the Digidestined.

"Thank you guys, that's the spirit."

Tai was very thankful for them. But he knew that their hardest fight hadn't been fought yet. We need a miracle to survive this, I hope you know what you have done Azulongmon. In this moment he was very happy to see Jewelbeemon and his folks, they immediately entered the fight the smaller Digimon entered the ruins to support Leomon's army, while the bigger ones prevented the evil Digimon from entering the ruins.

At the same time two shadows left Dragomon's silhouette and quickly flew towards the top of the mountain. No one had to ask who those shadows are. Quicker than they had expected Daemon and Beelzemon had appeared.

"Finally we meet again." Daemon revealed itself in its true form without the hood and cloak.

"And no one of you is going to survive this." Beelzemon's left hand that had been cut off by Valkyrimon was now replaced with a big blaster; also the wings on its back had gotten bigger.

Seraphimon placed itself between the Digidestined and the Demon Lords. In contrast to ChaosPiedmon the Demon Lords started to attack immediately.

"Evil Inferno!"

"Corona Destroyer!"

They attacked with their strongest attack. Seraphimon gave its best and managed to protect the Digidestined from the attacks, but that was all it could do before it dedigivolved.

"Is that everything? Is that really everything you have?" Asked Beelzemon scornfully.

Agumon accompanied by Biyomon stepped forward to fight against the Demon Lords. Touched by their move Tai and Sora felt an indescribable force rushing through their veins. Their crests started to glow and suddenly dissolved into data; the data flew towards the golden ring and merged together with ring. Tai stepped behind Agumon.

"You won't win this fight, as long as love and courage are together we will win no matter what will happen!"

Sora stood beside her boyfriend and took his hand.

"As long as we are united we fear no enemy and we will win."

"And they are not alone. It was never easy to be a Digidestined, but we always had found a way to defeat our enemies and to protect the Digiworld. And even if it doesn't look so, sincerity and knowledge we'll be as strong as love and courage. " Mimi placed herself besides Sora.

"I know that we won't fail today. I know that well win today, we'll be successful, because we have each other and in the end we had found the things we need to archive our goals and you can't take that away from us." Izzy walked to Mimi's side and took her hand.

In that moment their crests also dissolved and merged together with the golden ring. The ring again rotated faster and four beams of golden light came from the ring and started to cover Agumon, Biyomon, Tentomon and Palmon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well and that's it, I really hope you liked it. Again I apologize for the long delay.
> 
> If you don't mind pls R&R, I see you soon.
> 
> I promise you to end this story in October and then I'll start with my next project asap.
> 
> Talking about my next project, here's the last teaser for my next project:
> 
> Hoshi Takaishi (13, female) Relemon
> 
> sayonara


	13. Unchain the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are the last chapter of this story. Only one more thing to say: Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Я не є власником Digimon.

Agumon Warp-digivolve to WarGreymon!

Biyomon Warp-digivolve to Phoenixmon!

Tentomon Warp-digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon!

Palmon Warp-digivolve to Rosemon!

WarGreymon! – Phoenixmon! DNA-digivolve to EmperorGreymon!

Phoenixmon transformed into steel and WarGreymon lost its armor. WarGreymon grew stronger and bigger, the steel-Phoenixmon wrapp4ed itself around WarGreymon and became its new armor, the largest feathers of Phoenixmon and the Dramon Destroyers became EmperorGreymon's new weapon.

HerculesKabuterimon! – Rosemon! DNA-digivolve to TyrantKabuterimon!

Rosemon's Rose Wipe wrapped around HerculesKabuterimon's thighs, arms, chest and head, they merged together and created a purple armor made of Digichrome. Rosemon merged together with the armored HerculesKabuterimon giving it a slightly more humanoid shape and four more bird like wings.

Daemon looked annoyed at Beelzemon. "Well you had to ask for it."

Beelzemon instead of talking to immediately shot a massive blast of energy at EmperorGreymon, but EmperorGreymon used the flat side of its sword to block the attack. EmperorGreymon and TyrantKabuterimon looked at each other and nodded, they booth flew towards their enemies. EmperorGreymon faced Beelzemon and TyrantKabuterimon faced Daemon. For the first time since his fight against Dragomon Daemon had to fight against an enemy that could be strong enough to defeat it. Beelzemon on the other hand was still sure that he could end this fight against EmperorGreymon at any time, in the end Beelzemon had never lost a fight. But Beelzemon quickly changed his mind and started to look at EmperorGreymon as an even enemy, because EmperorGreymon was able to switch between close combat and range combat like it pleased, without losing any power.

Daemon had realized quickly that they wouldn't be able to defeat the Digidestined alone. So instead of fighting a useless fight, it tried to stall for time, so that the Digidestined had to face Dragomon and after that fight Daemon and Beelzemon could defeat the survivor. But right now TyrantKabuterimon gave its best to end this fight before Dragomon had made a single step on File Island. Daemon smirked, it knew the best way to distract Digimon was to attack the Digidestined, with maximum speed Daemon flew towards the Digidestined and unleashed its horrible Inferno fire. TyrantKabuterimon just looked at it and raised its hand.

"Bee Cyclone!"

Immediately millions of insects appeared and created an indestructible wall around the Digidestined that protected them from the flames. Beelzemon also was about to aim at the Digidestined, bit at the same time EmperorGreymon already aimed at Beelzemon.

"Don't try something stupid!"

Of course Beelzemon attacked the Digidestined.

"Stupid! Dragonfire Crossbow!"

Beelzemon had thought it would be able to dodge the attack of EmperorGreymon, but that was a mistake, EmperorsGreymon's attack hit Beelzemon and crushed it into the ground. Meanwhile Beelzemon's attack had been blocked by TyrantKabuterimon's insects.

TyrantKabuterimon chased Daemon and managed to grab it by the waist, made nose dive to the ground, moments before they hit the ground, TyrantKabuterimon released Daemon and flew high up in the air again, Daemon on the other hand crushed heavy into the ground.

EmperorGreymon followed Beelzemon and with a quick slash of its sword EmperorGreymon destroyed Beelzemon's blaster. EmperorGreymon looked at Tai and Sora.

"You have to end it EmperorGreymon."

EmperorGreymon rammed its sword into the ground and eight dragon heads came out of the ground.

"Pyro Dragons!"

The fire dragons heads rushed towards Beelzemon and destroyed it.

Daemon rose again from the ground, but damaged and injured. This could become worse than the fight against Dragomon.

"End it TyrantKabuterimon!"

"Shine of the Bee!"

Shortly before Daemon was destroyed by the energy beam it felt fear for the first time.

The two Daemon Lords had been defeated, the Digidestined were barely able to catch a breath, shortly after the fall of the two Demon Lords the earth started to shook, but it wasn't an earthquake.

While they had fought against the Demon Lords Dragomon had come nearer to the island and now had made its first step on the island. The army of the evil Digimon panicked because Dragomon crushed everything under his feet plants, building, good and evil Digimon, with determination it walked towards the top of the mountain. The Digidestined looked shocked at the giant gray Digimon, Dragomon was at least 100m tall. (A/N: ̴ the size of Godzilla in the newer movies.)

Dragomon lifted its giant tentacle like hand to smash the Digidestined, EmperorGreymon and TyrantKabuterimon needed all their strength to stop the hand of Dragomon and Dragomon hadn't even used a proper attack.

"Forbidden Trident!"

Dragomon threw a huge trident at EmperorGreymon and hit right in the chest, the Digidestined had been able to feel the dark energy of the attack, the darkness in Dragomon was worse than the darkness of Apocalymon and Malomyotismon combined. EmperorGreymon had no chance it had to dedigivolve to prevent destruction.

"Tentacle Flipping!"

With a swift movement that no one had expected from Dragomon it caught TyrantKabuterimon that had tried to attack Dragomon from behind. Hundred tentacles came out of the tentacle like hand and tried to torn apart TyrantKabuterimon, its only chance was a dedigivolution. The four Baby Digimon were lucky that they landed on the top of the mountain and could jump back to their partners quickly.

Now the Digidestined stood alone against Dragomon: Their Digimon were too exhausted to fight, Andromon and Wingdramon had been destroyed, Leomon and Ogremon were somewhere inside the mountain and Huanglongmon hadn't appeared yet, only Centarumon was left to fight, but there was no way that Centarumon would have a chance against Dragomon.

Suddenly Dragomon's eyes started glow more intense than before. "Come to me my servants!"

A lot of Digimon that looked like Divermon came out of the sea but their skin color was much darker and all of them were covered with several bruises. In the same moment Ken fell to his knees, pressed his hands against his head and screamed like he was in horrible pain. Kari's eyes became blank and she walked towards Dragomon.

"I'm coming master." It was just a whisper that escaped her mouth.

Ken murmured something about his punishment because he had done so many evil and cruel things; Yolei talked to him and tried to snap him out of his confusion.

Tai and also T.K. grabbed Kari and tried to pull her with a bit of force closer to the Digidestined again.

"Kari what's wrong, tell me Kari!" Tai was very concerned about his sister; he grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly.

She didn't respond. In the meanwhile Yolei had put Ken's head on her lap, whispered comforting words to him and caressed his cheek. It looked like Yolei's treatment at least calmed Ken down and also reduced his pain.

It was T.K. that remembered, that Dragomon's quell of power were the negative feelings of his victims and Yolei's actions gave Ken a positive feeling, so T.K. had just to give Kari a positive feeling. He pushed Tai a bit away and cupped Kari's cheeks, Tai was about to push himself between Kari and T.K., but Sora held him back.

"Kari look at me, I'm here for you."

For just the blink of an eye Kari's eyes became clear again. "T.K.?"

"Yes it's me Kari, come back to me please don't listen to the dark feelings in you, and you're not alone. Your brother will always be there for you and so will I, please come back to us I need you, I love you Kari."

A few tears gathered on her cheeks he gently brushed them away with his thumps, but Kari's eyes were still blank and she didn't respond.

"Forgive me please."

T.K. carefully pressed his lips on Kari's. Tai was about to flip out, but Sora gave him a strict gaze, Tai gritted his teeth and stood still knowing that something worse than Dragomon would happen, if he know would do something to T.K..

Suddenly Kari's lips slightly opened and her tongue pushed against T.K.'s lips, T.K. joyfully also deepened his kiss, they sunk deeper and deeper in their kiss, embracing each other.

Kari was her old self again, but now with her feelings for T.K. expressed. Ken also was free from Dragomon's evil spell, but with Yolei's help he was able to stand again and he was able to slightly smile again. Only Davis was not so pleased how things between Kari and T.K. had developed. As soon as Kari and T.K. broke their kiss T.K. realized what he had done and looked scared at Tai, but Tai just put a hand on T.K.'s shoulder and gave him an agreeing nod.

But there little moment of joy was taken way when Dragomon lifted its giant hand again to crush the Digidestined; with a loud growl Dragomon smashed its hand on the top of the mountain. The Digidestined had thought that they would die, but the Digi-Armor-Eggs had created a golden shield to protect them from Dragomon's attack and now the Digi-Armor-Eggs were dissolving into data. Also the remaining crests: Light, Hope, Reliability, Friendship and Kindness dissolved into data and the data merged together with the golden ring in the center of the top of the mountain.

The ring rotated faster than the eye could see and the golden light became brighter. The golden beam became brighter and bigger and soon the golden beam of energy covered the whole top of the mountain and blinded Dragomon. Suddenly the golden beam became small again; it shrunk to the thickness of a human arm and a very loud roar filled the air. The clouds were ripped apart and a golden Digimon nearly as big as Dragomon came down from the sky, it was the great golden dragon of the middle, Huanglongmon.

It didn't hesitate and attacked Dragomon directly bite Dragomon's arm leaving a huge wound and crushed its body into Dragomon's. They both did go down, but Huanglongmon came out on top and immediately tried to bite Dragomon in the neck, but Dragomon was smart enough to not let this happen and pushed Huanglongmon's jaws away so Huanglongmon's teeth only left a few scratches on Dragomon's shoulder. The wound was painful but not deep and made Dragomon even madder, it managed to push Huanglongmon further away and to stand up again.

The Digidestined looked both shocked and fascinated at the battle of the giants and hopped that Huanglongmon would win this fight.

"Primal Roar!"

Huanglongmon let out a loud and powerful roar; the sonic waves were so strong the pushed Dragomon back to the shore.

"Forbidden Trident!"

The trident, that Dragomon had thrown broke when it hit Huanglongmon's scales.

"Infinite Light!"

A golden beam of pure light came out of Huanglongmon's mouth and burned through Dragomon's body, leaving a big hole in Dragomon's chest, but as fast as Huanglongmon had caused the wound, Dragomon filled the wound with water and in the water originate tentacles closed the wound.

"Impossible." Whispered Kari shocked by what she just had seen.

Huanglongmon jumped right towards Dragomon. "Dragon Claw!"

Huanglongmon attacked with its claws and at the same time it tried to bite Dragomon. The claw of Huanglongmon left three deep scratches in Dragomon's arm and Huanglongmon found a way to bite deep into Dragomon's shoulder.

"Tentacle Flipping!"

Ten thousand tentacles came out of Dragomon's body and wrapped around Huanglongmon, Dragomon tried to squash Huanglongmon with the tentacles. But Dragomon hadn't been able to wrap his tentacles around all parts of Huanglongmon's body, Huanglongmon was able to move its tail, with the razor edge sharp scales attached to its tail it managed to cut through the most tentacles and eventually managed to free itself from Dragomon's grip.

"Oukai!"

Out of nowhere appeared big storm clouds and a strong wind, that carried a strange golden sand, came up and formed a big hurricane. The storm moved very quickly towards Dragomon, the wind dragged on Dragomon.

"Dark Tsunami!"

Dragomon summoned a huge wave of pitch black water, the storm and the wave clashed together and neutralized each other.

"Is it possible that they are evenly strong?" Asked T.K. scared.

"I don't know, but I really hope that this is not the case." Answered an also slightly scared Izzy.

"Taikyoku!"

Huanglongmon used all its might to bend space and time, it created a huge portal that sucked Dragomon in, as soon as Dragomon had made contact to the portal.

Dragomon felt that the portal would send it back to the place where it had come from: The Dark Ocean.

"Primal Roar!"

Huanglongmon again let out a powerful roar that pushed Dragomon back this time into the Portal. When Dragomon had been completely sucked in Huanglongmon closed the portal and with almost every energy it had left it unleashed a huge explosion. The shockwaves of the explosion moved over the whole Digiworld destroying almost every dark and evil Digimon.

The very exhausted Huanglongmon flew back towards the Digidestined, on its way it shrank to the size of Kabuterimon. When it landed the Digidestined looked disbelieving at Huanglongmon.

"Is it done?" Asked Ken still run-down from its earlier experiences.

"In a way!"

"What does that mean?" Asked Tai frightened that Dragomon might be able to return.

"I wasn't able to defeat Dragomon, so I pushed it back into the Dark Ocean; also I destroyed all connections between the Dark Ocean and the other worlds. Nothing will ever be able to enter or to leave the Dark Ocean, the Dark Ocean is now completely isolated."

The Digidestined were very relieved when they heard that.

"We have to thank you Huanglongmon, you saved the Digiworld and our world, and we're deep in your dept." Tai bowed politely and the other did also.

"No, I have to thank you; you helped the Digiworld in its darkest hour. You fought for us when we weren't able to fight. Sadly the remaining time I have here is short, but before I leave I have something for you."

A Digicore attached to Huanglongmon's back appeared and split into twenty four pieces, the pieces touched the forehead of every Digidestined and their Digimon.

"Receive my blessings! All of you shall be known as heroes! You're released from your duty as Digidestined; it's time for a new generation of Digidestined you did more than enough for us the Digimon and the Digiworld." Huanglongmon looked at the Digidestined. "For the rest of your lives you'll be able to enter and to leave the Digiworld as you wish and to stay as long as you wish." Now it looked at the Digimon. "You'll be able to enter and to leave the human world as you wish and to stay there as long as you wish without fearing any consequences."

All the Digidestined and Digimon bowed again.

"Thank you Huanglongmon."

Huanglongmon slowly started to dissolve into data.

"So this is farewell?" Asked Tai.

"No it's just good bye." Said a voice different from Huanglongmon, but not unknown.

"Gennai!" The Digidestined were happy to see their, now young again, friend.

Huanglongmon dissolve into four orbs of energy on flew to the north, one to the west, one to the south and the last one flew to the ruins on File Island. Right behind Gennai appeared a TV; it would be the Digidestined's way home.

On the path beyond them came Leomon and Ogremon out of the ruins covered with dirt and a few bruises and scratches were on their bodies, but they were alive and waved to the Digidestined.

"Will we meet again Gennai?"

"Of course Izzy, all of you will always be welcome in my house."

Izzy was very happy to hear out of all the Digidestined he always had felt a special connection to Gennai.

"As much as I enjoy this but I think it's time to go." Tai never had been good at good byes, but he really wanted to go home.

Gennai smiled gently. "Of course I wish you all the best and a peaceful future."

"You would really go without saying good bye to us?" Leomon and Ogremon and found their way to the top of the mountain.

"Of course not, because there is one thing left to do." With a grin Kari pulled a small camera out of her bag.

They made a photo in memory for those who had fallen in war and a photo to celebrate their victory, knowing that no one was dead forever in the Digiworld.

The sun quickly had vanished behind the horizon and only a few rays were left that let the Digiworld behind in a warm and beautiful sunset. Tai walked behind Sora and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"A peaceful future, what a wonderful idea." He whispered into her ear and gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

Sora turned around and gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Indeed."

Tai looked down on Koromon. "It's time to go, will you come with me?"

"Of course Tai."

After the Digidestined and partners had left the Digiworld Gennai stood alone with Centarumon at the top of the mountain.

"You should have told your son the truth Gennai."

"I know I hope that someday I'll find the courage to tell him the truth."

The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End? You never know.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I really hope you liked this chapter and overall the story.
> 
> Pls R&R, I'll see you soon, stay safe.
> 
> Sayonara
> 
> When you open your eyes
> 
> When you gaze at the sky
> 
> When you look to the stars
> 
> As they shut down the night
> 
> You know the story ain't over


	14. The Story ain't over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a surprise one more chapter. This chapter is very important for me, because this is my own Digimon Adventure epilogue and with my epilogue I'll try to correct all the "mistakes" Toei Animation had made with their epilogue.
> 
> Disclaimer: Ní féidir liom féin Digimon.

Tai proposed to Sora half a year after their fight against Dragomon, of course Sora had said 'Yes' without any hesitation, but they had agreed not to marry before they were 21.

Tai had managed to finish High School and had chosen to study politics to become a diplomat. It was his goal to prevent future wars in both the human world and the Digiworld.

At the age of 21 he married Sora. Years later he quitted his job as diplomat and dedicated himself to local politics in Tokyo, he became a member of the Tokyo city assembly of the Minato area and a very popular politician. Another reason for his decision to quit his job diplomat was that he wanted to be closer to his family.

Sora improved her high skill in tennis even more and during her last year in High School she won the Japanese-School-Championship in tennis. Two years later she participated in the Olympic Games for the first time and took a very impressive 4th place. Two months later she won the US – Open, her first Grand-Slam-tournament. In the following years Sora finished top three in every tournament she participated in, she became Japans most decorated tennis player.

At the age of 25 she unfortunately hurt her arm very bad during training and wasn't able to play for six months, when she was about to make her comeback, she accidently became pregnant. Abortion for her and Tai had never been an option. After another nine months of not playing tennis Sora decided to end her carrier as professional tennis player, so that she could take care of her family. As soon as her son was old enough to go to the kindergarten Sora started to work at the shop of her mother. Two years later when Sora's and Tai's second child was born, Sora became the new owner of the flower shop.

Matt became a professional musician after he had finished High School, his new band 'Knife of the Day' became very popular in Japan. After two No° 1 albums in Japan Matt left the band and moved to Los Angeles with Jun. They tried to start a carrier as duo, but they never as successful in the USA as in Japan. When Jun became pregnant they moved back to Tokyo and they married three months before Jun gave birth to their son.

After his son was born Matt apologized to his former band mates and they made a reunion tour through Japan, their new album immediately became No° 1 in Japan. A few years later the band split off again because of family reasons. But every year a few days before Christmas the band played a big concert in Tokyo.

Matt became one of Japans most successful music producers while Jun stayed at home and helped her brother from time to time.

Izzy finished High School with excellent grades and started to study informatics at the Tokyo University of Science. As soon as he had graduated from university, he was recruited by the government to arise a new secret organization for research about Digital phenomena. He became the world leading expert about the Digiworld. Later with a bit help from Tai, Izzy had been able to extend the Japanese Digital Phenomena Research Program (JDPRP) to a worldwide organization that worked together with a lot of experts from all around the world.

Izzy was very happy that he was able to work in Tokyo, so he always was close to Mimi and their children, they only had to move from Odiaba to Shinjuku were the headquarter of the JDPRP was.

Mimi had started to study arts in Tokyo after High School, but her studies weren't as good and joyful as she had thought, because of that she had changed her subject to design. Her new subject fit her a lot more and she quickly got a good job in a fashion company. As soon as she had a job she married Izzy and a few years later she gave birth to twins.

During the time she stayed at home because of her children she designed a dress that became a top seller all around the world. With the money she had made with the dress, she started her own business, she wasn't able to repeat her international success, but she became a famous designer in Japan. She also made her own series of cheerleader uniforms; she gave her old High School a set of them as present.

Joe never had an easy time, but he had managed to become a doctor. He was very happy that he had found a job at the Odaiba Hospital where he was able to work with his older brother. In his free time Joe visited the Digiworld as much as possible and helped injured Digimon, in later years he also worked together with Izzy and met a few doctors from different countries that also had helped injured Digimon.

But all in all the best part of his job was Yumiko, a beautiful nurse that worked at the Odaiba Hospital, after a few encouragements from his brother and his friends Joe had asked her out. A year later Joe married Yumiko and a few years later, Joe became a proud father.

T.K. had become a successful author, after he had studied literature. He's writing stories based on the adventures he and his friends had experienced. Currently an animation studio was about to make an anime based on his books.

As soon as Kari was old enough T.K. married her, at this point everybody was happy about their relationship and their wedding was the biggest among the Digidestined.

Kari had finished school with very good grades and made her dream come true, she became a kindergarten teacher, also she was the one who was in touch with all children of the Digidestined, because every child was sent to her kindergarten.

She became 'Aunt Kari' for everyone. Also she was the emergency babysitter for all of her friends, so it was a bit surprising that Kari and T.K. needed more time to become parents then most of the other Digidestined.

Davis lived his dream and became a chef after High School. He became very famous for his ramen; he even moved to New York and opened a very successful restaurant.

A few successful years later he moved back to Odaiba because his mother became very sick. Fortunately his mother recovered from her illness after half a year. Nevertheless he decided to stay in Odaiba and opened his own noodle bar; it was just a matter of time until his noodle bar was rated as one of the best traditional restaurants in Tokyo. According to some rumors Masashi Kishimoto visited Davis' restaurant every time he was in Tokyo.

Even if no one had said it out loud, everybody was a bit surprised when Davis married Rei Mikawa a smart, beautiful young woman that worked for a big international bank. But they became a very adorable family, sadly Rei suffered from a very rare illness that made it unable for her to become pregnant.

Yolei decided during High School that she would join the family business, because none of her brothers was willing to take over the store at some point. So she studied business administration and became the Co-owner of the store after she had graduated from college.

Of course she and Ken had stayed together and they married eventually. It took Yolei longer than expected to take over the store because she became pregnant three times.

Ken had never been able to completely process his time as Digimon Emperor; therefore he always had the wish to give the world something back. After he had graduated from High School he went to the Police Academy and four years later he joined the Tokyo Police Department. He had developed a strong sense of justice, but not just in the real world, together with Tai Ken had solved a lot of rivalries between Digimon in the Digiworld.

In general it had been very interesting to see that Tai and Ken had become close friends. Ken never had thought that he would be a father, but the time he shared with Yolei and their four children was the best time of his life.

Cody the youngest among the Digidestined had received a quit pleasant surprise when he started with High School, because Noriko, the girl that had suffered the most from the dark spore, was in his classes. But Noriko wasn't a small and ailing girl any more, her hair had become longer and she had developed into a very attractive and kind young woman. A lot of guys had asked her out, but she only had eyes for Cody, in spite of everything Cody didn't ask her out until it was time for the prom. After the prom they officially started dating

Cody studied law to become a lawyer. Noriko, which had been the star of the drama group during High School got a job at the New National Theater Tokyo and became one of Japan's most famous theatre actors.

The early years of their relationship hadn't been easy because Cody earned close to zero money and they only had Noriko's income to live with. But they only became closer to each other during that time and as soon as Cody earned more money they married and Noriko became pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everybody who read this story and special thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed and favorited this story. A special shout out to Vanessa: Your inspiration and ideas made this story so much better, you gave me the power to carry on when I suffered from writers block and you motivated me to write when videogames where more interesting than writing.
> 
> THANKS to everybody, I love you all.
> 
> Orceanos, 21th of October 2016
> 
> Auf Wiedersehen
> 
> Good bye
> 
> sayonara
> 
> A list of all the songs I used as chapter titles:
> 
> Digimon Adventure 03: Love is in the Air
> 
> \- Hurt – Johnny Cash (Original by Nine Inch Nails)
> 
> \- Hearts on Fire - Hammerfall
> 
> \- Crazy Little Thing Called Love – Queen
> 
> \- Valentine - Xandria
> 
> Digimon Adventure 03: Call of Dragomon
> 
> \- Unsung Heroes - Ensiferum
> 
> \- Call to Arms - Manowar
> 
> \- Smokin Ruins - Ensiferum
> 
> \- Reach out for the Light - Avantasia
> 
> \- Master of Puppets - Metallica
> 
> \- The Art of War - Sabaton
> 
> \- Rainbow in the Dark - DIO
> 
> \- Into the Fire - Sabaton
> 
> \- Coming of the Tide - Amon Amarth
> 
> \- Endzeit - Heave Shall Burn
> 
> \- Warriors of the World - Manowar
> 
> \- Unchain the Light - Avantasia
> 
> \- The Story ain't over - Avantasia

**Author's Note:**

> Not really the first chapter, but a little teaser, I'll upload the real first chapter next Friday. To prevent some false thoughts the Royal Knights I mentioned are not related to the Digimon Frontier or Digimon Data Squad storyline, also they aren't the same Digimon as the Imperialdramon of Ken and Davis, the Magnamon of Davis or the Gallantmon of Takato. I'll explain this phenomenon in later chapters; I'll also explain why the Digiworld is older than 10000 years.
> 
> Please R&R and I see you soon.
> 
> sayonara


End file.
